A demon who fell in love with the wind
by Calcifer the all Mighty
Summary: Hiei's heart started to melt for love. Why is the gril he falls for is in danger of the darkness of death, but on the side of living with her love? Can Hiei save his loved one? OOCHieilemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The assassin of the wind

My first Yu Yu Hakusho story! Hiei and an OOC! I love Hiei! I even own a little Hiei Key chain! He's a little chibi! And if anybody reviews, I'll give you a Key chain of Hiei! Here's a little more detail. Hiei is about to be assassinated by a girl with a checkered past and is swift as the wind. The gang then goes to Koenma and then he tells them to go on an unusual mission. Well here's the story.

There she sat in a branch of a tree. Her hair flowed through the wind as if it was the wind itself. She usually had her hair in a braid down her back, but she wasn't going to hunt today. Her hair was the color of Caramel and was smooth as silk. Her skin was pale as the moon over a lake. And her eyes were as blue as the ocean waters.

She held her knife in her delicate hand as if the knife was about to shatter into thousands of pieces. She skimmed it across her left index finger lightly but it still sliced her smoothed skin. She let out a smile knowing that the blade will never loose her trust.

She placed her blade into her leather pouch that hung loosely from her curvy waist. She wiped the blood on her dark blue skirt. She brought her hands to her hair and started braiding lazily. She was bored and didn't have anything to do.

The girl that spoke of danger tightened her braid and tied it with a black ribbon. Her hair was no longer in the wind but pressed against the bark of the tree that she rested against. Her bangs that were resting against her child like face was now tickling her cheeks when the wind started to pick up.

The assassin let her right leg dangle of the side of the branch. Even though she is just a human, she was as swift and fast as the winds and fierce as a burning fire in a forest. She has never lost a battle to anything, even demons. But all she has left of the battle were memories and some wounds.

All of sudden she heard noises coming from ahead. She stood up quickly and placed a hand on the tree. When she looked ahead she heard another noise. This time it was not from the forest, it was from her stomach. '_Ah yes. I forgot I need food.'_ She thought to herself. She kicked her self mentally for not taking care of herself. She never had a taking of health.

She would always win a battle with something that she did not know about then that the person who hired her would pay her. That's all she would do. Then she would just blow her money on buying exotic blades that cost a fortune in this one special store.

She looked out in the distance and saw a group of teen boys walking by her tree that she was perched in for forty-five minutes. Two of the boys had black hair and one other one had pink hair. That last one seemed like a deformed freak until she realized it was a human.

For a group of boys, they looked unusual to her. And why would they be in the forest that is inhabited with who knows what? At least they weren't on her killing list. If they were, she would be eating a decent meal that she would afford.

She sat back down being careful to not make noise. She just went back to looking at nothing until she felt her neck was bare and exposed to the wind. She wrapped her hand around her neck and then felt that her silver pendant was missing that was just there. She looked down and saw a gleaming object by the trunk. She couldn't just go down there and not be seen by a group of boys that were just a few seconds a way. All she could hope was that they wouldn't see it.

She was shocked when she saw the boy with orange hair point at the tree that she was resting in. he said something but not loud enough for her to here. Did they see her? Would they recognize her? What will they do? Then she nearly blew her cover. Her stomach let out another growl that lasted five seconds. What else can she do if she never ate for five days?

YU YU GANG

"Hey look guys! A necklace!" Kuwabara yelled out loud pointing at it as if the gang couldn't see. Kuwabara started running towards it until Yusuke stopped him. When Kuwabara stopped two yards away, the gang walked towards him.

"Kuwabara. Why would there be a females necklace in a dangerous forest full of demons?" Kurama asked just standing there with his hands in his pockets. Kuwabara looked at Kurama dumb founded. That was a good question. So Kuwabara looked at the necklace from a distance and started looking around.

"Watcha looking for?" Yusuke asked with his hands behind his head.

"I'm checking if the girl is around here. What if she's looking for her necklace? And if I give it to her, maybe I can be her hero!" Kuwabara said with a dazed look.

"She was probably scared off by your face or she got eaten by the demons." Hiei said in his crude voice.

'_Ouch. He's the one to talk'_ the assassin thought in the tree. She looked down and saw the boy with black hair slicked back with jell walk up the necklace and stopped in his tracks.

"Do you hear that? Is any body hungry or is it just me?" Kurama asked. He thought he heard a stomach growl. Of course it couldn't be them because they just ate lunch a half an hour ago. Kuwabara placed a hand on his chin and thought about it. Hiei placed a hand on his katana and got into a fighting pose.

Yusuke stood up and tried concentrating to sense any spirit energy. He didn't sense any other demons but his gang. What if it's the mission Koenma sent them out here for? Didn't they just clear out the ambush of demons?

FLASHBACK

_Koenma sat there in his chair in his toddler form. The gang was in front of his desk. "I need you guys to do a mission. There was a report of demons causing some trouble. I need you guys to clear out the mess. There's a big feast after the mission. Don't disappoint me." Koenma sat there stamping his papers not even looking up. _

"_So where's the forest?" Kurama asked. He was a little surprised when a map popped up in front of him and the gang._

"_Since I'm to busy, Botan will tell you about the rest of the mission." Then Botan appeared right next to Koenma. She told them about the mission, which seemed like forever. And after that, the gang was headed for the forest._

END OF FLASHBACK

There was somebody there and it wasn't a demon. Yusuke slowly backed up to the gang and pointed to the tree. "I think there's somebody in there" Yusuke said.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! You're crazy! Nobody would survive in this forest by there selves!" Kuwabara said while laughing. Even though he thought it was funny, everybody else Knew Yusuke was right. Everybody looked at the trunk of the tree trying not to make eye contact with whoever was in the tree.

BACK IN THE TREE

The girl assassin now standing there was biting her lip. They knew she was there, but they didn't see her. '_Damn my stupid stomach! I knew I should of ate!'_ she thought to herself. She wanted to punch the tree, but then they would probably attack. And she knew, not to judge them even though she was strong herself. Then she saw a red hair boy come up to the tree trunk. _ 'Is he going to get my necklace?'_ she thought. She bit her lip harder that her soft pink lips started to draw blood.

YU YU GANG

Hiei noticed a new smell. His nose started to twitch at the smell. It didn't smell like demons, but human blood. It wasn't a lot, but just enough to smell. "Careful Kurama." Hiei said with warning. Even if it were a human, how would that human survive this forest full of demons? So this human had to have some strength.

"Don't worry!" Kurama said smiling. He walked to the trunk and picked up the necklace. He examined the necklace and noticed it had a silver chain and a silver pendant that was bordered by rubies. This necklace must be a real fortune. Then Kurama heard a stomach growl come from above him. He too can smell the blood.

'_Shit!' _the assassin said in her head. What's the point of being silent since the group of boys already heard her stomach. She looked down and saw the red head put one hand in his pocket and the other one holding the necklace that belongs to her. She couldn't hold back anymore. She felt fires go through her and she wanted to attack the group. But she couldn't waste her dagger away on the people she wasn't supposed to assassinate. Then she saw the boy look up.

Kurama looked up and did see a girl. He was surprised. How did she get here in a forest surrounded by demons? And last of all, how is she alive? "Excuse me, does this belong to you?" He looked up stretching his hand to the girl.

Then the gang ran to Kurama and looked up. Hiei was still standing where he stood before. "Whoa! There is a girl in there!" Yusuke said pointing to her.

"She's beautiful!" Kuwabara said. Hiei just looked at the tree and saw a form past all the leaves. His eyes glared at her like a thousand daggers. He stood straight feeling eyes on him. '_why would a dumb ningen stay in the forest full of demons?' _he thought to himself.

The assassin girl in the tree was feeling nervous. There were people staring at her and talking about her. '_Just like before'_ she thought. "Just like before she whispered. She looked at the boy that was standing alone away from everybody else. He stood out for some reason. She could feel him looking at her.

"So is it yours?" Kurama asked still. The girl looked down and saw her necklace. _'Yes! This is my chance to get it back!_' She jumped down to the ground and crouched down on one knee and one foot. She quickly got up and snatched the necklace from the red head.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at her like she was a kitten that just jumped from a tree that just landed on all fours perfectly. Once the girl got her necklace, she tried getting away, but the red head grabbed her hand. He pulled his other hand out of his pocket and had a granola bar. He placed it in her hand and released it.

The girl almost pulled out her dagger until the boy let go. She ran past Yusuke and Kuwabara and then the boy that stood out. She stared in his eyes for a brief moment and felt a weird feeling go through her veins. He felt dangerous to her as if something was going to attack her.

Hiei saw her look at him before she was gone. He saw sorrow in her eyes and anger. Hiei cringed as a ningen even bothered to look at him. Hiei wanted to attack her, but something was holding him back. He knew he could catch up to her quickly, but it seems like he couldn't move. He looked at the gang who was now headed his way. Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing with Kurama about something.

" Why won't we go after her! She could be in trouble! What if demons are chasing her? She needs to have a hero at her side!" Yusuke and Kuwabara were just asking questions after each other towards Kurama.

"You guys, didn't you notice she was swift and was about to take my hand off?" Kurama said smiling. Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking shocked. Then they started talking.

"You know, he's right! She was about to pull some weapon out of her pocket!" Yusuke said with over exaggeration.

"Well she was afraid your barbarians! And did you see how she looked at me?" Kuwabara said pointing to his chest.

"Well she was staring at you with disgust." Hiei said. Kurama and Yusuke started laughing. Kuwabara started sulking and mumbling curses at Hiei. They started walking back to town while Hiei stuck around the forest. '_It's not like I like in live in town!" _Hiei said to himself in his mind.

Hiei jumped into a tree and placed his hands in the back of his head and lied down on the branch. Then he started thinking. '_Just like before? What is that supposed to mean? And why am I thinking of her any ways? _Hiei cringed when he started thinking of a girl that he only saw her for a few seconds. "Stop staring at me you ningen." Hiei said in a cocky manner while cringing. He could feel the stare of her cold eyes. It felt like ice started covering him.

'_How can he tell I was here?'_ She knew it was pointless hiding. He already knew she was there. So the girl hopped down on to the ground and landed on both two feet. She wavered back and forth from starvation. She threw away her granola bar that was given to her because it was probably poisoned.

Hiei stood up and hopped from the tree to come face to face with a ningen girl. "Hn." Was all he could say to her. She looked up at him and saw his eyes. They were red as the blood that covered her from her previous kills. She placed her hand on her leather pouch and held the hilt of her dagger.

Hiei looked at her hand and smirked. He knew she was going to attack, but she was fatigued. Hiei came close to her and reached for his katana. He kept coming close to her each second.

"Stay back!" She yelled. She pulled out sharp dagger and lunged forward but fell to the ground. She tried standing up but all she could do was hold herself up with her hands. She would of lasted longer, but she never ate for five days and she was assassinating demons.

"Stupid ningen. You reek of demon blood." He said coldly. He looked at her dagger, which gave him great interest. He leaned over and picked it up. He looked at the girl and stood there.

"Give it ba…" Before she could finish, she passed out looking sad. Hiei picked up one of her wrists and dropped it. She looked like she was starved. He could feel her bones and see them through her pale skin. So he picked her up and propped her against a tree.

"Why am I doing this?" Hiei asked himself.

**Ooh! This is my first story for this cartoon! I love Hiei so much because he's adorable. I also love the series. I hope I get a lot of reviews for this chapter. I put a lot of effort into this chapter so pweez review. Who is this girl the see? And what does she want? This story is written by the other author that wrote The R.O.D. I will try to update between Tuesday and Saturday. He is a preview.**

_The two blades crashed together as they fight. Ningen against demon. Girl against Boy. "You fight well for a ningen." Hiei claimed._

"_I'm an assassin." She said without fear. Hiei was starting to get pissed. He never lasted this long with a ningen. It was about time to finish her off._

**Till I update! Don't forget to review or I won't update. I hope I get five or it will take longer to update. Sorry for typo's**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just like before

Thank you Jessica! Nobody else likes to review. And to those people who just read pweez review something and make up a weird name. Before I joined, I just read stories and not review them. But you can review and you just have to make up a name. Please do that. I would appreciate that.

**ON WITH THE STORY**

The assassin started to feel a throbbing pain go through her head. She let a soft groan come from her throat. She didn't want to open her eyes and see where she was. What if that boy she saw took her away? The pain started to hurt more in her head.

Her long dark lashes started to open. Her blue orbs scanned the area only to see it was night and there was a fire in front of her. Two fishes were roasting above it but one fish was in front of her and was cooked well. She then looked in front of her to see the same boy.

She quickly placed her hand to her pouch to only realize that her dagger was gone. She looked at Hiei to only see him holding it. She glared at him with hatred for she hated everybody. Even herself. Hiei looked at her and noticed she was awake.

Hiei through the dagger at her face that landed on the tree that was an inch away from her pale skin. Hiei glared at her and she glared back. He enjoyed her quick movement or her face would have been sliced. The two were now in a staring contest. None of them blinked until Hiei turned his face. Inside his head, he was grinning.

"Eat you ningen" He said in a crude tone. The girl just looked at him not talking. She never ate food from people who prepared it for her. Only she made the food, or bought food. Every time she ate at a restaurant, she felt crowded.

'_He must not be human if he keeps calling me a human.' _She thought. She encountered a demon that took appearance of a human one time. But that was a few weeks ago. "I don't care." She said softly. Of course she knew the boy would hear since he was a demon.

"Hn" was all Hiei could say. The girl heard that and thought he was dumb. He should have killed her when he had the chance. She wouldn't mind if he did, she doesn't have a reason to live. And now he's trying to feed her. She looked at him jump up into the tree watching her with the blood red eyes.

"Baka" was all she said. She raised her hand to the side of her cheek and pulled out the dagger. She pulled out a cloth from her breast pocket and started cleaning her dagger. She never kept her dagger un-cleaned, especially after a kill.

Hiei stared at the ningen before him. She had a dark blue skirt with black shorts underneath. She had a black hood less sweater with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was in a tight braid down her back. She was crude, silent and dangerous as he was. He enjoyed her attitude. But her smell bothered him, she reeked of demons blood.

"Why do you smell of demon blood ningen?" He barked at her. She looked at him like a snake about to feast on a little mouse. '_Why does he talk to me?'_ She thought. His presence made her feel crowded but warmer.

"It's no of your business!" She yelled. It's been three weeks since she spoke and she did not enjoy it. She stood up and started walking away. She didn't get far though. She only got a few feet away. _'Damn, why won't my legs move!'_ Then she heard a growl come from her stomach. And Hiei heard it too. _'Oh.' _She thought. She moved to the nearest tree and rest against it away from the glare of Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei sat back down on his branch when he saw the human sit against a tree._ 'Why did I get up when she was about to leave?'_ He mentally mutilated himself with his katana for caring for the human. He, the almighty Hiei never thinks about ningens. But he felt his body get warmer.

"You'd be dead by now if your dumb dagger wasn't with you" Hiei said. _' Now why am I starting a conversation with her?'_ He thought. Then he thought he heard her say something like 'Oh' or 'Why'. But he couldn't be sure. "Where did you get that?" he said.

She looked behind her to see the boy's form on the branch. It seemed like he was sitting, but she couldn't be sure. _' I know I've seen him some where, but where? Oh yeah, he used to be wanted, but now he's not. I wonder if the rumor about the Jagan eye is true._' The girl pulled out a book she had for a year and skimmed the pages. She sighed in disappointment for it only held information about the demons life process and how they feed and other useless information.

Hiei started getting ticked off since she didn't answer him and nobody ignores Hiei. He hoped down the branch and started walking towards her. Passing the fire, he grabbed a fish that was still hot, but he didn't care. The girl saw this and cringed in disgust. She despised demons and she wanted to kill him nice and slowly.

When he was across her on a low tree branch, he bit into the fish. It was awkward to see a demon feast on a fish. He saw her stare at him, so he stared at her cold and hard. "Why do you stare?" she asked with out emotion. _'I'm talking. No. not for nobody.'_ Her body started getting warmer.

"Because you seem different from the other humans. You would have been dead right now." He bit back. Her eyes were being violated by the red pupils that belonged to the demon. "Who are you?" He asked in a cold tone. '_Stop asking her questions. Kill her now'_ Hiei didn't know what to do with the ningen.

She once again turned her head and did not speak. She spoke too much in one-day, especially to a demon. She blinked her eyes and then felt pressure go onto her shoulders. When she opened her eyes, she was standing against the tree.

Hiei's hands were pressed against her shoulders and his head a few inches away from her face. She wanted to hiss in pain, but then he'll think she's weak just like the rest of the ningens. But she's not like them. For he did not know that there was a big gash on her left shoulder. Her body can sustain pain and anything that came to her.

"Nobody ignores me twice, not even once!" He said. His eyes started to flash red from anger his grip tightened on her shoulder. "I asked you, what is your name!" He yelled. His grip tightened on her shoulder, then he felt something squishy in his left hand. Then a new aroma filled the air. The aroma of blood. He removed his hands and saw the girl's right shoulder was turning red. It was hard to see it when she was wearing black, but it was visible enough to notice it was blood. He backed up a little in disbelief that he never realized the blood.

"My name?" She said softly as if she was dying. Hiei looked at her strangely. Why does he feel funny, why does his body seem hotter than it was before, why did he have an urge to apologize? Why was he feeling pity towards the ningen? Then his attention went back to the girl. "My name?" She laughed lightly; nobody asked her what her name was before. "My name" she said one more time. "It's…

YUSUKE'S HOUSE

"CLINK CLINK" Botan hovered outside of Yusuke's window hoping he would wake up. She saw some movement in his bed, then she saw him sit up. He got out of bed and lazily walked to the window. When he opened it, he saw Botan smiling at him. "What are you doing Botan! It's only twelve o three!" Yusuke tried whispering.

"Hurry up sleepy head, Koenma has a mission. Kuwabara and Kurama are waiting we don't have time. Get changed!" Botan turned around and waited till Yusuke was done changing.

"Alright Botan, this better be important." Yusuke said with a hint of sleepiness in his voice. He hopped onto Botan's ore and was off to spirit world. "So Botan, what's the mission about?" Yusuke asked.

"It's a secret." Botan said. She was so happy that this mission was happening.

"Fine!" Yusuke said.

AT THE PALACE

"WHAT!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled. They both leaned forward on the desk with their hands underneath them.

"Yes as I said. She is a girl that is merely alive. Although her physical health and appearance is good, her soul and spirit are rarely in tact with her body." Koenma said while piling the papers.

"And what did you say her name was?" Kurama asked.

"Ah yes. Her name is Kasumi. She is supposedly running the forests that you were just in. well you should be going to get her before she runs away. She's fast, so be on your guard you three. And if you see Hiei, tell him the new mission." Koenma then went back to his paper work not daring to say more words.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama started walking back until the met up with Botan. "Ah yes. Since your now done talking to him, I have to tell you three something exciting. While I was looking for some info about Kasumi, I found out that she's an assassin. They call her Assassin of the Wind and she previously was working for Sakyou!" Botan jumped in excitement.

"Oh great, Botan is on Kasumi's side." Yusuke said in a sarcastic way.

"Botan why are you excited? Sakyou is bad," Kurama said.

"I know, that's the thing! She's gonna hopefully join you guys and then I won't be the only girl!" Then she started walking off while laughing.

"Great, not only will we have a girl on our team, but she's just like Hiei! Did you see how mean she was?" Kuwabara said. So the three were now on their way to the forest to get the girl and Hiei. Only if Hiei doesn't kill her first.

BACK IN THE FOREST

"It's… it's just like before" She said. Kasumi grasped her head and looked at Hiei. She stood up straight and placed her hand on her leather pouch. She grabbed the hilt of her dagger and charged towards Hiei.

"Dumb Ningen!" He yelled. He grabbed his Katana from his sheath and charged towards Kasumi. His weird feelings of pity were now gone and replaced by anger. "You'll know now that you should never mess with a powerful demon!" Hiei yelled. His face had on a cocky smile knowing that he will kill the girl.

" I don't care about powerful demons!" She was pushed back a little, but she recovered quickly. "You're just like everyone else. Nobody cares about me!" She charged again towards Hiei.

Hiei just was about to strike until he noticed she disappeared. Hiei quickly turned around and stumbled back a little. He looked forward in disbelief that a ningen got behind him and attacked without sensing it. He saw his white head band fall to the ground and felt a little bit of blood trickle down his forehead. She nearly got his Jagan eye.

"Damn you stupid ningen bitch!" Hiei jumped in the air, his blade aiming for her chest.

Kasumi evaded the blade with her dagger that caused her to bend back. "Don't you ever call me that!" she yelled with hatred. She lunged forward and took a side step to the left. She was about to stab him in the abdomen, but his katana blocked. The two blades crashed together as they fought. Ningen against demon. Girl against Boy. "You fight well for a ningen." Hiei claimed.

"I'm an assassin." She said without fear. Hiei was starting to get pissed. He never lasted this long with a ningen. It was about time to finish her off. He started running towards her about to strike but she ran towards a lake that was a few meters away.

For Kasumi and Hiei, it only took a few seconds to get to the lake. Kasumi jumped into the lake that was deeper than she thought. The night must have made the lake look shallower than it appeared. The girl swam towards the middle of the lake and looked at Hiei.

"WHAT'S MATTER HIEI? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE ALMIGHTY FIRE DEMON!" Kasumi yelled cupping her hands over her mouth. She let out a slight laughter for finding the weakness of the fastest fire demon.

"You. Will. Pay!" Hiei said angrily. Of course he knew how to swim, but he didn't want his white cloth around his neck and tunic to get wet, or his katana. And if he left it there, he would be defenseless. He now knew that this human was different. For she had cut him and he never smelled her blood till now. No ningen ever fought him and lived this long, even demons can't last this long with him.

He had no other choice but to get her. He took off his tunic and white scarf and placed his Katana on the grass. He dove into the water finding it was cold as ice._ 'How can a ningen who never ate for five days and have a gash on their shoulder survive this ice cold water?_' Hiei was getting interested into Kasumi, but he wanted her dead for challenging him. Even he was cold in the water, but he kept his speed, but the girl was slowing a little.

Hiei had a grin on his face now that he can catch her. They were almost on the other side of the lake after swimming for five minutes straight in cold deadly water. Kasumi made it to the other side nearly out of breath. She started crawling towards land since she was now at the shallow part. Her chest heaved up and down almost collapsing on the edge of the river and land. Her hands and her knee's were now the only things supporting her.

Hiei saw her at the edge of the river, she was hardly moving now. Hiei picked up his pace at swimming now near the girl. She had no idea he was behind her, so he slowly sneaked up behind her and grabbed her ankle. He was hoping for her to shriek out in fear, but she didn't make a loud noise, all she did was gasp.

Hiei pulled the girl in the river a little bit so she was leveled towards him. Hiei was hovering above now. His legs were propped on each side of her waist and his hands pinned her arms above her head. "How did you know my name?" Hiei asked. Only demons would know his names.

"I know your name just as I know mine." Kasumi said trying to struggle against him. She felt warmer when he hovered above her and her face felt like it was getting warmer. She saw Hiei's face move forward to hers that made her feel nervous. _'Why am I feeling like this? Don't betray your body! You're a lone wolf. Get him off you!'_

"What's is your name ningen?" Hiei growled lowly towards her. Hiei heard her heart quicken in pace, but he felt his heart quicken too.

"It', uhh!" she yelled bucking her hip upwards (don't get the wrong idea folks). That made Hiei feel different in his lower region, but he didn't know what it was. He felt pulsing sensations go through him, but why does it happen now if she's just a ningen?

"KASUMI…AHHH!" Yusuke and Kuwarbara yelled. Kurama just looked at the two in the water. The three boys looked at Hiei and Kasumi in disbelief. For they misinterpreted the scene. They stood a few meters away with their jaws to the grounds.

KURAMA, KUWABARA, YUSUKE POV

They saw Hiei and the girl Kasumi near the shore of the river. There was Hiei hovering above her. They both were panting for some reason… Hiei was shirtless and for the girl. Her skirt was rising her thighs so high you can see her black booty shorts. Her sweater was soaking wet that it hugged every curve of her body.

Hiei pinned the girl's poor hands above head and their faces were close together as if they were gonna kiss. And there skin were drenched with water making Kasumi's skin look as if it was a white rose covered in rain water. Her hair clung to her face as if she was sweating. And the last thing the three boys wanted to see was the girl lifting her hip towards Hiei.

NORMAL POV

"Eww gross! You could have got a cave or something!" Kuwabara pointed to the two teens. Hiei felt a blush rise up to he cheeks. They were embarrassing him, but why? '_Nothing like this ever made him feel so embarrising.'_

"Dude Hiei, you're scoring! Ha Ha! That's a Kodak moment right there!" Yusuke said. He leaned over and slapped his knees. Even Kurama laughed a bit.

"Hiei, your lower than I thought! She was are mission!" Kurama plastered a huge smile on his face and laughed some more. Kasumi looked up and saw Hiei was off guard. Kasumi raised a leg and kicked him in the stomach. Hiei fell back in the water feeling a pain in the stomach. The three boys looked at the girl in disbelief and saw her run towards their way.

Hiei stood up and ran towards Kasumi. He ran past Yusuke and Kuwabara, which was a mistake. The two boys grabbed the angered fire demon by his arms and stopped him before could rip the girl to shreds. Kasumi stood there a few yards away from the group and held her beautiful dagger._ 'Mission?'_ Kasumi looked at Kurama with confusion.

"Excuse me, um, Kasumi is it?" Kurama started speaking towards the tense girl. She looked at the red head and realized that he wasn't going to harm her. She loosened up a little, but was still on guard. She placed her dagger back in the pouch and wrapped her arms around herself.

"LET ME KILL HER!" Hiei was yelling towards Kasumi. The boy was kicking and yelling at her, but would never reach her. Kasumi started walking backwards, but started to feel weird. She looked ahead and saw her vision disappearing. Her legs gave out and she fell forwards.

Hiei stopped fighting when he noticed Kasumi fall. Kurama ran towards her and caught her before she fell forward. "Hurry, we have to take her some where to get help!" Yusuke yelled. Before Kasumi's mind blanked out, she saw Hiei in her head and heard the sentence. _"Just like before…"_

AWWW! What is going to happen now? And what does "Just Like Before" Mean? Well please review! I hope I get more than twelve reviews this time. I'm sorry for typos, but I don't like rereading the chapter. Here's a preview for the next chapter:

_She sat up and saw people around her. And she saw Hiei. He glared at her as he leaned against the door. What happened? She placed a hand on her head and felt a sting on her right shoulder. She saw her shoulder wrapped in bandages and her clothes were discarded. "No, I need to go. I don't belong here." She said softly._

_She brought the sheets to her chest and shivered. She almost got off the bed until somebody stopped her…_

Well pweez review or you wont' get the next chapters for a while! Especially anonymous people, write what you think and don't be shy! I won't mind. And if you don't, you probably won't get the next chapter for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Where am I?**

Yeah, I know I needed to update. I probably won't get more reviews for along time, but people just probably never realized my story. I know people are reading, there just lazy to review. It's okay non-reviewers, but this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers, not just readers. The next chapter will be dedicated to non-reviewers. Well if you are non-reviewers, please DO review, I would gladly appreciate it. I would really love it if you review my other chapters, pweez do it for me?

KASUMI'S POV

"_Look, there's the freak!" a tall bulky teen said pointing at me. I walked down the school hallway just to get to class. This happened everyday at school and nobody cared about me. I held my books close to my chest hoping nobody would steal them, but unfortunately, it happened._

"_I'll take that dork!" A popular girl took my history book and gave it to her boy friend. He ran to a trashcan and threw my book away. I felt a stray tear come down my cheek as I walked to my book. I placed my hand in the trashcan searching for it through all the junk._

"_AHH!" I shrieked as a group of boys shoved me into the trashcan. I heard everybody laugh at me and felt them point at me. This is what I get for being lonely. It wasn't my fault I didn't want to talk to the people I didn't fit in with._

"_Freak!" _

"_Dork!"_

"_Retard!"_

"_Loser!" I heard all these words yelled at me as I came out of the trashcan. I felt so humiliated that day that I ran to the bathrooms. On my way, people were pointing at me and laughing. Hot tears strolled down my cheek as I sat on the toilet. I held my book bag to my chest. _

'_Why me? Why can't the leave me?' I held my hands to my head as my book bag dropped. I cried and cried for along time that I didn't realize the bell rang for my next class. I grabbed my bag and pushed the door open. _

_I pushed and pushed on the door, but it didn't open. 'Damn popular girls!' I thought. They glued the door shut while I was crying. Every time I come to the bathrooms, they did this. They knew I had to crawl under to get out, I hated doing that._

_After getting out of the bathroom stall, I walked to the sinks. I looked in the mirror to see how I looked, and did you know what I saw. I saw a reflection that wasn't mine. For I was a lonely, sensitive girl, but I didn't see that. I saw an angered, sad, cold-hearted girl. Only one thing stayed the same. And same thing I saw was the lonely part._

"_Ahh!" I yelled. I swung my bag against the mirror causing it to break. I looked in it once again and saw myself for the last time. I took my bag covered in shards and swung it over my shoulder. I ran for the front doors of school and sprinted away to somewhere I belonged._

_After a few hours, I made it to an unknown forest. I roamed in that forest the entire day until it turned dark. I looked around and saw a lake nearby. I felt so comfortable around it like it was my home. So I sat down by the lake and saw a gleaming light in it. I took my shoes off and swam down. I kept swimming towards it, but it seemed so far away._

_I felt my lungs going out as I went further and further. Pretty soon I was breathing in water. I slowly floated to the top and then…_

NORMAL POV

"Just like before." Kasumi whispered. She lifted her hand lightly to her head and noticed it was cold. She tried opening her eyes, but the stayed shut. She sat up making her arms her support. She tried again to open her eyes, which they creaked open a little.

She squinted from all the lights around her, Kasumi was never in light this bright. She noticed a little blur in the corner of the room, but couldn't see well. She focused her eyes a little to see Hiei leaning against the wall.

Kasumi saw him lift his hand to a switch that dimmed the light a little. Her eyes were now adjusted to the dim light. She scanned the room and only saw a few things. She saw a plate of food, the bed and him. Overall, the room was empty.

'_Where am I?'_ She thought. She lifted her right hand to her head to make sure she was feeling good, but she felt a pain shoot through her arm. She looked down a little and saw her shoulder was bandaged and her chest was covered as well.

She brought the sheets to her chest covering herself from staring eyes. '_Stop staring at her, she's a ningen.'_ Hiei said in his head. _'But she's so tempting. Jump her while she's off guard!'_ he now felt a headache coming from the battle of minds. So he just stood there staring at her and her bare skin.

"I don't belong here" Kasumi whispered. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, but felt warm hands stop her. She looked at Hiei noticing his grip stayed on her leg.

"Stay in bed and eat." He said angrily at her. He threw her legs back on the bed and went back to his corner. His eyes looked at her soft pink lips. He just wanted to go over there and see how soft they were._ 'Keep your control. You're a demon, you can't give in like this. You want to be the strongest. If you let in, you'll have a weakness.'_

Kasumi looked at Hiei and heard him grunt. Then she turned her thoughts away from him and looked at the food. There was fish, rice and a dumpling. Kasumi cringed at the food placed before. Why would she eat this food? Did her hands make it? Was it in a can? Was it ice cream? If she made the food, she would eat it. But she didn't know what was in it, so she wasn't going to eat.

"I said eat. Do you want to starve?" Hiei asked. He saw the girl looking disgusted at the food. Even he would be disgusted if he ate it, but why won't Kasumi eat. She's human, but she won't eat the human prepared food.

"Get me an apple." She said looking at Hiei. She watched him go out the room and to where ever the apple was. _'I can make my escape!'_ Kasumi quickly got out of bed and walked to the door. She reached for the knob, but saw it turn. She took a step back to see Hiei come back with an apple.

"Don't even think about going anywhere." Hiei said in a different tone he never used. Kasumi started to feel her heart quicken for an odd reason that made her body heat up. She looked into Hiei's eyes to notice they flashed red.

Kasumi backed up as Hiei walked up to her. Her back was now against the wall and Hiei was blocking her. His hands on either side of her head. He felt weird being this close to her, and he didn't feel this way before. He then smelled an arousing sent on her. His face inched forwards toward her until his forehead was now on hers.

"What are you doing to me?" Hiei whispered to her. He wanted to kiss her but he had to restrain himself. Hiei then felt a tight feeling in his lower abdomen part. His grip on the apple he held had gotten harder that his hand nearly squished it (yes he still had the apple in his hand).

Kasumi looked down and saw huge mound in Hiei's pants. Her eyes dilated at that because she was getting freaked out. And then her savior came.

"EWW! You're so gross Hiei! First in the forest, then in the guestroom! I would kick your ass for that, but there is a lady here! Go some where else you freak!" Yusuke yelled and pointed at Hiei. Kasumi felt so awkward and felt a blush come to her cheeks.

She saw Hiei with draw from blocking her and he dropped the apple. She looked at him walking off hearing him grunt a little. Then she looked at the apple. She walked over to it and picked it up. She then glared at Yusuke if she was going to kill him. "Who did this" She spat at him while pointing to the bandages.

"Whoa calm down! My friend Keiko and Botan did that for you. My friend is washing your clothes, so you have to wear these." Yusuke threw her a purple T-shirt and pajama pants with panda's on them. "Well we will be out there if you need help." And before Yusuke left, he looked at her food. He noticed that she didn't even touch the well-prepared food.

Yusuke sighed as he took her food away. "Some people can't appreciate my cooking." He said as he walked out of the door. Kasumi let the sheet fall to the ground to notice she was just in her booty shorts. So all she did was put the shirt on that stopped right above her shorts. She didn't even bother to put the pants on.

After she was done dressing, she started looking around for her dagger. She looked under the bed then in between the mattresses. When she looked under the pillow, she found it. She pulled it out of the leather pouch and found her gray ribbon that rested against the bottom.

IN LIVING ROOM

"Hiei you ass! You just can't go rubbin' against her like that! You should act more polite around her man!" Yusuke yelled at Hiei who was leaning against the wall. Yusuke placed a hand on his face; Hiei was just impossible.

"It's not my fault. She made me do it" Hiei hissed at Yusuke. '_You know you wanted her, but why? What is she doing to you?_' Hiei felt a little dizzy, for he could still smell the arousing aroma. He walked over to the kitchen and sat on the kitchen counter.

"Hello Kasumi." Kurama said invitingly to the girl who just came from the room. She looked at him and all the other guys. _'Who are they?_' she thought. She still felt dizzy for some reason until she found out why. She was really hungry. Her stomach let out a huge grumble.

"Why don't you eat?" Kuwabara asked. He looked at Kasumi and saw her walk to the couch that Kurama was sitting on. Kasumi flopped on the couch and landed on his lap. When she noticed this she looked up and saw Kurama looking at her. She socked him really hard on the thigh so he could move.

"Ah," he said softly, "I'll go. Just don't hit me." Kurama got up and noticed his leg felt more painful than he thought. He placed a hand on his leg and limped to the other couch.

"Ha ha ha! A girl punched you and it hurt! Your such a sissy Kurama!" Yusuke said slapping his legs. Kasumi heard this and felt offended by his words. She looked at Yusuke and growled threatening to hurt him.

"I think I'll get Keiko!" Yusuke said. He walked to the door and ran off. Kurama and Kuwabara sat there in silence. They didn't know what to say since Kasumi was always feisty and Hiei never talks. Kasumi was lying there on the couch facing away from everybody and Hiei sat on the counter. It was silent for a long time until somebody broke the silence.

" I want water." Kasumi said looking away from the boys. Kurama and Kuwabara sat there in disbelief, so she speaks! The two boys exchanged glances before they both went to the kitchen. Kurama stopped at the table and took a seat because his leg still hurt.

"Here." Hiei sat on the counter holding a glass of water to Kuwabara. Kuwabara took it from the demon and walked to the couch were the assassin rested. He looked at her for a while realizing that she wasn't even facing him.

"Here's your water Kasumi." Kuwabara placed the water on the coffee table and went to the kitchen with the other guys. She just gave him the creeps. Kasumi turned her head and noticed the guys were all in the kitchen. She sat up and crossed her legs on the couch. She grabbed the water and stared at it. She took a sip and smiled at the taste. It was forever since she ever had fresh water, and now was her chance. While she was sipping her water slowly, she heard a conversation in the kitchen.

KITCHEN

"Didn't Botan say she was an assassin of… um…. Oh yeah, the assassin of the wind?" Kuwabara whispered to Kurama not knowing Kasumi can hear him.

"Yeah. No wonder she is so fast. She's kind of feisty. Didn't Botan also say she worked for Sakyou? So she means big time. If she is gonna join our group, she's gonna have to get use to us." Kurama whispered back. When Hiei heard that she's gonna join them, he mentally smiled. For some reason, he always feels weird when Kasumi is near him. He just looses control when he smells her sent, and he is always happy when he hears her name. But he never shows it.

"You know, she can hear you just well, so I assume you go in another room if you want to talk about Kasumi and business." Hiei said in his usual mean tone. When the other two boys heard what Hiei said, they both looked at Kasumi. She looked like she didn't hear anything because she was just roaming around the living room with her milk. But because of her hearing, she could hear everything they were saying.

"Oh. Well that was a little embarrassing." Kurama said. "Well Kasumi, I'm sorry if we were talking about you." Kurama was trying to apologize. He knew she was listening to his apology, but she was just stubborn.

"I'm back. I brought Keiko and Botan!" Yusuke yelled bursting through the doors. Kasumi almost dropped her cup when he came out of nowhere. She didn't even hear them come towards the door. She saw two girls and of course, the obnoxious one known as Yusuke. One of the girls had brown hair and eyes. Her hair was shoulder length and she wore a long skirt and a shirt with a vest.

The other one had unusual blue hair and purple eyes. She wore a pink shirt and shorts that stopped right above her knees. They both looked nice, but she didn't know if she could trust them if they talked to her.

"Oh you boys! Why didn't you feed her? She looks like she starved! And why didn't you give her clothes? Look at her, she's a mess. And Hiei, you should be ashamed of yourself. Yusuke told me what you did in the forest and in the room." Botan scolded. Then Keiko started.

"Oh Kasumi is it?" Keiko said. She looked at the girl and saw her nod. "Will you please go to the kitchen for me? You need to eat or you'll get sick. I have your clothes, there almost done, I just need to iron them for you." So Kasumi was lead to the kitchen by Keiko and Botan.

"Here you go Kasumi. Do you know how to prepare cereal." Botan asked. She placed a bowl, box of cereal, milk, and spoon in front of Kasumi. Kasumi stared at it and thought it looked familiar. But it's been along time and she forgot what it was. She's been in the forest for over two years now. So you can't blame her.

" Here you go." Botan said. She got Kasumi's cereal prepared and sat there waiting for Kasumi to do something. When she was waiting for some movement, Keiko went to the laundry room to iron the clothes. The guys and Botan sat there and waited for Kasumi to eat. It was a while before they saw some movement.

She picked up the spoon full of cereal and took a bite. Once she took that bite, she took another and another. She loved the taste of cereal, it tasted so new to her. While she was eating, she noticed her upper half of her body was colder than her lower half. She just noticed that Kurwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke were gone and so was Hiei.

"What's the matter Kasumi? Are you full?" Botan asked as she noticed she stopped eating. She looked at Kasumi and noticed she was looking worried. Kasumi pushed her chair out a little and looked under the table. In an instant, her face turned red as a tomato. She placed her hand on the table's edge and pushed herself to the ground.

Hiei was holding her thighs and nuzzling his head on her legs. He was like her lap dog that would never leave her. When he felt Kasumi move, he just realized what he did. He saw Kasumi getting off the ground backing up. Kurama and Kuwabara were heading into the kitchen, and so was Yusuke. Keiko just came from the laundry room holding the clothes. So most every body was eyeing the two teens.

"Oh my gosh! Hiei you sicko!" Botan yelled. She back handed him across the cheek and made him go outside of the building. He really needed fresh air for all of his actions. "What's up with Hiei?" Botan asked once he left.

"I don't know. He's been like this ever since he met her." Yusuke said.

And so they have a mystery. Why does he act like that? Well the summary probably gives you a hint. By the way, the, I'm sorry for any typos. Please review and I will update. I'm kind of sad for not getting twelve reviews. But please try to give me 18 reviews before I update. The update should be on Friday or next Saturday. Here's a preview for my reviewers and non-reviewers.

_Kasumi and the other two girls were out in town. Kasumi felt so awkward in a crowd, she wasn't sure she could handle the pressure. She needed to get some open air. "Keiko, Botan. I need to use the restroom." _

"_Okay, my house is just a few minutes away." Keiko said. So once they made it to the house, Kasumi ran to the bathroom and took a few minutes finding out how to use it. So once she came out, she had a weird look on her face._

"_What's the matter?" Botan asked. Kasumi looked at the two girls and didn't know what to say._

"_I'm bleeding"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Period

**I updated. My server wasn't working, so i had to wait.I'm happy to at least get some reviews. As I said, this chapter was for non-reviewers, well I lied. This chapter is dedicated to my little sister. She rocks and she can speak a different language. I just hope she reviews. Now the story. Sorry for any confusion in this chapter.**

"What is she doing to you? Why can't you keep control around her? Why do you want her to be with you?" Hiei was questioning himself outside on the grass. He was lying down with his hands under his head. He stared up at the blue sky. He wanted to go to the forest, but that Kasumi was keeping him under her control. '_Damnit!'_ Hiei thought.

IN HOUSE

"Kasumi" Botan started. "We need to get you some supplies. Keiko and I are going to take you shopping." Botan stared at the assassin.

"Yeah. Okay." Kasumi said looking down at the carpet. She was now seated in the living room surrounded by people. She felt so cramped she just wanted to run out of this hellhole and back to the forest.

"Botan. I'm ready, it's time to go shopping!" Keiko held her bag full of stuff and was standing by the door.

"Okay, let's go Kasumi." Botan grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her to the front door. Yusuke stood by the door watching out for any sudden moves from Hiei. Kasumi felt Botan's hand gab hers. She wanted to cut that hand off for touching her, but she was trying to control herself.

"Yusuke, tell him to control himself." Keiko pointed at the demon that was resting on the grass. When Hiei heard the girls come out of the house, he quickly sat up. He saw the girl that was manipulating him and the other girls.

"C'mon Hiei, we need to talk to you." Yusuke said. He walked over to the demon and grabbed him by the collar. He dragged him back into the house and slammed the door. Now there were three girls standing in front of a whacked house.

"So, are you ready Kasumi? We need to get you food, clothes, and a few appliances." Kieko and Botan said.

"Okay." Kasumi replied. When she saw the other two girls start to walk, all she did was follow them. She thought it was okay following them. She didn't need to talk or touch anything. She guesses it would be okay to go shopping for a while, but not for along time. She forgot about a lot of thing in society and how things worked when she nearly drowned in the lake.

"So Kasumi, do you have a house?" Kieko asked after a few minutes of brief silence between the three of them. Kasumi just looked at all the windows she saw in town ignoring the girl for a few seconds. Should she tell her, or just be quite like all the other times?

"No." She answered. When Botan heard that, she pulled out a little phone thingy and started talking to somebody on it.

"Oh good news Keiko, there is somewhere Kasumi can stay. I just got done talking to Genkai and she said that Kasumi will have a cabin made for her in that forest." Keiko almost busted out in joy, but she still had a mission to do, and that was shopping.

'_Genkai? Who's that?_' Kasumi thought. She felt the hands of the blue head on hers again, but she was less tense than last time. This time, she didn't want to cut her hand off, she just felt like wanting to jerk her hand away. She almost did, but she felt like she had to trust these two. For some reason, these two looked different from everybody else she's seen so far in town.

"C'mon, there's this awesome place I saw on the way to the house there having a clearance sale!" Botan said. She had both girls hands in hers trying to get the store. When she got there, a lot of clothes just hanging on the racks.

"So Kasumi, what do you like to were?" Keiko asked. She looked at the girl and saw her just walking over to the racks in the back. Botan and Keiko followed her and noticed she was looking at sweaters and skirts.

"You could get anyone you want." Botan said. "Me and Keiko will be back. We have to get something important. Just find the one you want and go over there when you're done. That's were will be." Botan pointed out a certain isle.

"Okay." Kasumi said lightly. She then turned her back and started looking at the clothes. She found a nice looking dark blue sweater and it had a little black penguin. _'Looks like… Hiei. Does that penguin actually make you think of him? Does it make you think of anything else?'_ Kasumi placed a hand on her head feeling a headache, but continued looking for a new out fit.

While Kasumi was looking for some clothes, Botan and Keiko were looking for underwear, bras, socks, and a new pair of shoes for Kasumi. They found a nice pair of sneakers for her. And they found a bag of socks that goes up to her knees. They started looking for some underwear for her, but didn't know if she wears briefs or thongs. So being Botan, she picked out brief type underwear thinking thongs were a bad choice, and what if Hiei saw her in them!

"So Botan, do you think we have enough?" Keiko asked she held a pack of strapless bras, two bags of underwear, a bag of socks, and a pair of sneakers.

"Yes, let's see if Kasumi is ready." When they walked back to were Kasumi was, they saw her holding some more clothes. She held a dark blue sweater with the penguin on it, a blue skirt and a black skirt, a cream sweater, and booty shorts to go under the skirts. She was standing at the nightwear section pulling out two tank tops. One was a white one with a penguin and the other one was blue with a deer on it. She turned her head and saw the two girls that brought her here.

"Are you ready? We have you some other clothes. So all we have to do is pay." Keiko said. Botan, Keiko and Kasumi walked to the cashier and placed the clothes on the table. Keiko pulled out her wallet from her bag and looked at the cashier.

"Will this be it?" The lady cashier asked. She bagged all the clothes and stood there.

"Yes it is" Keiko said. Botan was holding two of the bags and Kasumi held one.

"Your total is five hundred yen." Keiko smiled and opened her wallet. She grabbed five hundred and handed it to the cashier. "Thank you ma'am. Please come again." The cashier said holding out the receipt. When they got the receipt, the walked out.

"Here let me have one" Keiko said grabbing one bag from Botan.

"Oh thank you Keiko. By the way, are any of you hungry for lunch? I sure am." Botan said. When she was done talking, she heard a growl coming from Kasumi.

"Oh Kasumi, are you still starving yourself? Did you eat beside the cereal?" Keiko asked. Botan looked at Kasumi with worry, she knew this was bad for her health.

"I'm not starving, I just don't like eating." Kasumi said softly. Her throat felt funny, was because she started talking again after three years, or is she just thirsty?

"Well you have to eat. Were going to a restaurant and your going to eat. And that is not an option. You'll get sick if you don't eat." Botan said in a worried tone. She liked Kasumi as a friend and she didn't want her sick.

"Okay, I'll eat." She said. She followed the two girls to this place that had tables out side of it. She saw little menus on the table and umbrellas above them.

"This is were we will eat. Good food and good money." Keiko said. The three girls sat at one of the outside tables and placed their bags under the tables. Keiko and Botan looked at the menus and started looking for the food they wanted. They stopped reading when they noticed Kasumi was just looking at the sky.

"Aren't you going to order anything?" Botan asked. Kasumi brought her head down and looked at them. She was a little embarrassed to tell them she can't read, but she had to.

"I can't read." She said.

AT YUSUKE'S HOUSE

"Hiei! Can you tell me why you were holding her legs to your face?" Yusuke asked sitting on the counter. All the boys were sitting in the kitchen to have a manly talk.

"I don't know." Hiei said. He sat on a chair his arms crossed over his chest. He was just glaring at everyone around him.

"Hiei, have you ever done this? Do you feel any different?" Kurama said leaning on the table, both hands under his chin.

"I don't know. She's supposed to be a ningen." Hiei said crudely. Deep inside of him, he felt a warm feeling in his cold black heart.

"Oh come on. Your probably intimidate by her looks." Kuwabara said. He looked over at Hiei and saw Hiei was now glaring at him with his ruby eyes.

"You know you are so perverted. Are you in love with her or anything?" Yusuke said. He was starting to get pissed. Why won't Hiei tell anybody how he feels?

"Hiei! I know you love her! We will show her your affection. You will take her to the-" Kuwabara was about to get started until Hiei stopped him.

"Is love about trying to kill a girl! Is it where you try slicing her into thousands of pieces? IS it where I try stabbing her in the heart? Is that love? Huh?" Hiei yelled. He was standing up and his hands were on the table.

"No." Yusuke started. "Love is when you're on top of her in the forest. When you're rubbing against a girl in a room. When you stick your head practically in between Kasumi's legs.

" You guys are asses. I'm going out side." Hiei said. He got out of the kitchen and went to the front door. When he was outside, he slammed the door.

"Do you know why he acts like this?" Kurama asked the other two boys.

"Well aren't you a demon? Shouldn't you know why he's turned on by that girl?" Yusuke said.

"Well I'm not a full demon. I can't do certain stuff Hiei can do." Kurama said.

"Well, let's think. If he can hear, smell, see, and move like an animal." Kuwabara said. So the three guys in the room started thinking. What is Hiei doing to Kasumi?

BACK WITH THE GIRLS

"You can't read?" Keiko asked in shock. Kasumi was like 16(all the other guys were older and Keiko was too).

"Don't worry, we'll order for you." Botan said. After a while a man came out and took their orders. It took about ten minutes for their food arrived. There were dumplings, soup, rice, and other good foods.

"Thank you sir. Oh yes. Can I pay right now because were going to leave right after we eat." The guy looked at the three and smiled.

"Oh sure. Your pay will be seven hundred yens." The guy gave her the receipt and walked away. The girls took about half an hour eating and tried talking to Kasumi. All she did was say yeah, uh huh, sure, no, what and a lot of other small words.

After the girls were done eating, they grabbed Kasumi's bags and started walking to Yusuke's house. On the way, they hit a huge crowd. Kasumi was starting to get edgy and stressed when people kept on bumping her.

"Hey beautiful" a skater boy said skating up to Kasumi. Kasumi snapped her head towards the voice and saw a boy she didn't know. Right now she felt offended and mad. She looked at him and glared.

"Back Off!" She yelled at him. She took a step forwards and growled a little.

"Whoa." The boy nearly fell off his skateboard. Kasumi was about to lunge forward and attack him, but Keiko and Botan grabbed her by the arms. After the boy left, Keiko and Botan were shocked, they never knew she was real feisty.

So after a few minutes, the crowd cleared out. Keiko and Botan were talking about Hiei and Kasumi just listened. While Kasumi was listening, she had to go to the bathroom.

"Uh, Botan, I need to use the bathroom." She said softly. Keiko and Botan looked at Kasumi.

"Okay. My house is only a few minutes away. Come on." Keiko and Botan pulled Kasumi to the house and made it in a minute by running. When they got to the door, Keiko pulled her keys out and fumbled a little bit. She found the key a few seconds later and opened the door. When they got inside, Keiko showed Kasumi the bathroom.

When she was in the bathroom, Keiko and Botan had a talk. "Nobody told me she couldn't read. I thought Yusuke said she just lived in a forest and she's antisocial. And why was that boy rubbing against her?" Keiko whispered.

"Well she did live in the forest for three years. It's possible that she might have forgot. Maybe if we give her a reminder. I hope Koenma knows where she went to school." _'Why was he rubbing against her?'_Botan placed a finger on her chin thinking, then she heard the bathroom door open. When the girls looked at her they realized that she had a worried expression.

"I'm bleeding." Kasumi said. Keiko eye's dilated quickly when she started her period. Why didn't I think of that before?

"Oh Kasumi! Here, you need to get some pads and new underwear." Keiko said. She grabbed a pair of underwear that she bought and grabbed a pad. She quickly got Kasumi prepared and pushed her back in the bathroom. On the other hand, Botan had a little cell phone thingy.

She quickly called Yusuke's house and waited till some one picked up.

"Hello. This is Kurama speaking." Botan was glad it was he, he actually knew about demons.

"Hi Kurama. This is Botan. I think I know why Hiei is acting that way. Kasumi just started her period. When Kurama heard that, his eyes dilated too. All he could do was drop the phone and stand there.

"Hello? Kurama? Is anybody there?" When Botan lost connection, she just turned off her cell phone.

AT YUSUKE'S

"Hiei. You're in love and you're just hiding your feeling. You need to get a milkshake with her and share it. Or you can sit under a starry sky." Kuwabara said. He was saying all these weird dates for Hiei, but none of them caught interest for him.

"Hiei is a cold hearted bastard. I would be surprised if he liked anybody." Yusuke said. He was staring at the TV watching anime cartoons.

"Kuwabara. I like your idea. Hiei should go on a date. It would be hard for him to run away." Kurama walked in talking in his smooth voice.

"What! I'm not going on a date. And I will kill you all if you even dare try to do anything." Hiei practically yelled.

"Well then. Finally Hiei opened up. I know what he should wear and where the two love birds should go." Yusuke said.

"Hn" was all the demon boy could say. In his head he had a different thought._ 'You know you want her. Go on the damn date. Maybe you two could go further. You want her._' Hiei then felt so weird.

"Okay Kuwabara. We're going for the Milkshake date." Yusuke said.

**So another chapter done. I know it wasn't so good. But in the next chapter, there is a kissing scene! It's Hiei and Kasumi! I told you it was going slow, but the pace quickens. So just be patient. And there is a lemon scene! Actually, there is at least three. So don't be mad at me. If you don't like, I'll give you a warning in the beginning. So keep reviewing please. Preview.**

_Hiei and Kasumi were now at a little café. They were feeling embarrassed since they looked like normal people. It was also weird since the two hate each other, well that's what they think. Deep, deep, deep down inside, they like each other._

"_Two milkshakes." Hiei said. No way was he going to share. Kuwabara would be dead if he could make that happen._

"_Okay. I see you have a cute girl friend. If you don't want her any time soon, I'm open." The guy said. Hiei felt his face warm up when he mentioned 'girl friend'. When the guy went in the corner to make two milkshakes, a buzzing sound was heard. Hiei looked at the corner the guy was in and saw him come back with only one. _

"_Sorry, you and your girlfriend has to share."_

**Well that's the review. Ha ha ha! It's going to be cute and funny. So R&R. I hope I get more. I know this chapter is too long, I'm sorry. And sorry for typos**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard 

Well I had to update some time soon. So I guess I won't get reviews till I post the next chapter. I hope this is a good chapter. I try to put my effort in it, so don't hate me. And there will be lemons in the later chapters. Just warning you. And it's Kasumi and Hiei who will be doing it all. Just to tell y'all. Well here's your chapter.

"Kasumi, we need to get you back to the house. It's almost dark." Botan yelled from outside. Kasumi was sitting on Keiko's couch watching TV. It was so familiar, yet so new to her. When she heard her new friend, she reluctantly got up walking towards Botan with her eyes still glued on the moving pictures.

"Well, I'll see you next week. I'm going to go camping for a week. I'm sorry we only got to meet for one day. But I'll see you again." Keiko said standing at the door watching her friends leave. Keiko closed the door when she saw her friends leave.

"I have to change your bandages when we get home. So you will be lodging with Yusuke tonight. Your cabin isn't finished yet." Botan told Kasumi. Botan was going to ask for a house near town for the girl, but Kasumi will probably kill everybody in town if they came near her. On the way back, it was silent since it was harder to talk to the girl.

AT YUSUKE'S

"Damn you bastards! I'm going to kill you all when I get out of the chair!" Hiei yelled. Earlier, when Kurama told him Hiei was going on a date with Kasumi, he nearly broke the door down and ran to the Youkai forest. Yusuke had to tackle him and tie him to a chair.

"Sorry Hiei, but your date will be tomorrow, so you'll be in that chair all night!" Kuwabara said in an ignorant tone.

"Well, the girls should be coming back soon. So don't go all crazy when the get back." Yusuke yelled from the couch watching reruns of old anime series.

"Don't worry, every body will be dead by the time they get back!" Hiei yelled. He had a lot of veins starting to pop out of his fore head.

"Calm down, it will only last for half an hour" Kurama tried calming down the crazy demon.

"Calm down! I can't! I can't date her! I don't even like her! In fact, I wish she was dead!" He yelled. Hiei tried hopping to the door but failed miserably. He only made it two hops and fell on the ground. "Dammit! When I break free from this chair, you will all die painfully and slowly." Hiei snarled between his teeth.

"If you don't want to eat the floor, you better shut the heck up!" Yusuke yelled back. After a few seconds, there was a door knock. "Now shut up and be quite. The girls are back." Yusuke got up and walked over to the door.

"Kasumi's lodging with you tonight. So if Hiei is staying, keep him a way from her!" Botan yelled right away when the door opened. Kasumi walked in with two of her bags and ran to the room. When she was running, Hiei stared at her from the floor. He saw her skirt lift up and he got a glimpse of her thighs.

" Well, if Hiei is going to go out with her down town, we have to get them a bus and keep them in control. Both of them could run away if we don't keep an eye on them." Botan whispered into Kurama's ear. She pulled away and looked at Kuwabara and then Yusuke.

"I'll be in the room taking care of Kasumi. I'll be out in a few minutes." Botan then skipped to the room and shot Hiei a glare. When Botan made it in the room, the guys all looked at Yusuke then Hiei.

"Well, I'll be back tomorrow at nine. My mom will be worried about me." Kurama walked to the front door and showed himself out.

"Yeah, I need to get going too. My house is a mess I need to clean it. I'll be here around nine also." And Kuwabara showed himself out too. So now Hiei and Yusuke were the only ones in the kitchen.

"Well, I guess I need to give you a few pointers. When you go tomorrow, you need to have good clothes." Yusuke placed a finger on his chin trying to think what should Hiei wear.

"I said, I'm not going." The boy on the ground growled out. He squirmed a bit, but it didn't do much.

" Yeah right. You know you want to." Yusuke said slyly. Inside Hiei's mind, he did want to go on the date, but that was inside his head. On the outside, he would rather die then spend time with her.

"Don't worry, I'll be gone by the time the sun rises." Hiei tried pushing himself up, but he just turned on his side.

"Here, I'll at least show some compassion." Yusuke got up from his chair and walked over to the demon. He grabbed the back of the chair and pulled it off the ground. "I'll go easy on you for now." Yusuke then walked to his room and turned off all the lights on his way.

"Dumbass" Hiei muttered under his breath. Now he sat there in the dark over hearing a girly conversation.

IN THE GUEST ROOM

"Okay Kasumi, I need to redo those bandages." Botan whispered to the girl in bed. She looked at Kasumi and saw her sitting up. Her nightshirt was in her hands as she waited for Botan to redo the bandages. Botan walked over to her and started unwrapping the bandages. After a few seconds, the old bandages were gone and into the trash.

"Ooh, that's a nasty cut. It must of hurt when you got it, huh." Botan said as she started working again. She saw Kasumi just look out into open space as she was gone from the world and into her own. After a minute of putting the new bandage on, Botan stood up and walked to the door. "Well, I'll be here at eight, so don't go anywhere." Botan left after she was done talking leaving Kasumi in the room by herself.

" Why am I going some where tomorrow?" Kasumi asked herself quietly while putting on her nightshirt. It was Kasumi's favorite one since it had three penguins on it. She looked down at her shoulder and stared at the bandages for awhile. Then she walked over to the light switch.

She placed her hand over it for awhile. '_I need water'_ She thought for a bit. She walked to the door silently and stopped. _'Hiei's in there though.'_ Kasumi was standing there not knowing what to do. Even if she was silent and if it were dark, he would still know she was in there. But she was thirsty and she needed water. So she was going to get water.

She turned off her light and went to the door. When she opened it, she felt a cold breeze sweep of her bare legs. She felt Goosebumps start to form on her skin, but she didn't care. On her way to the kitchen she passed Yusuke's room. The door was opened and she saw and heard Yusuke on the floor hugging his pillow with his blankest wrapped around his left leg and right arm. She was surprised she didn't hear him snore through the wall.

As she kept going, she passed the bathroom and a closet. When she got to the dark kitchen, she saw Hiei tied to a chair with ropes. She was glad he was restrained, now she would now she would sleep peacefully. Kasumi quickly grabbed a cup and filled it with water.

She was curious why Hiei didn't say anything or budge when she got water. Kasumi felt curiosity take over her and she walked over to the tied up demon. She tiptoed to the front of the chair and looked at him. His head was lowered making his chin touch his chest. So she squatted down and looked up. She stared at his face and squinted a little. '_Oh my gosh he's asleep! That's so awkward! I wonder if he's dreaming. He looks like a little kitten!'_ When Kasumi thought of him looking like a kitten, she felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Kasumi quickly got up and took her cup with her. She mentally slaughtered herself for thinking that he was cute and ran to her room with out making a noise. While she was being curious, Hiei in fact had a dream. And Kasumi was included.

_HIEI'S DREAM_

_He was walking through a house that was full of petals. It smelled like Sakura blossoms that just bloomed. Hiei kept walking through the hall until he heard a humming sound. He walked to the door with the sound and pressed his ear against it. He then heard water running. He opened the door slightly and a lot of steam started pouring out._

_Since Hiei had so much curiosity, he silently crept in blending himself in the warm steam. He kept walking for a minute until the heat started getting to him. He had no choice but to take his shirt off. Once he discarded his shirt, he kept on walking. _

_After a few seconds, he found the humming sound. He ran forward and noticed the steam started disappearing. He stood still and started to see his surroundings. All he could see was a few trees around him and a lake in front. Steam was covering the outer areas from were he stood. So that meant he was in the only clear area._

_He walked forward to the lake until he saw a form in the water. He quickly got in a tree branch near the lake and stared at the form. Her back was facing him so all he could see was silky brown hair cascading down her back and her creamy skin glowing from the water reflection. _

_Hiei's breath started getting heavier as he stared at her. He leaned forward a bit till he was practically lying on the branch. He suddenly stopped as he saw her turn around. He saw her breast lightly bounce as she started walking out of the water…_

Hiei snapped his head up as he woke from his dream. He focused his eyes as he started to see well. He looked down and realized that he was wearing a new set of clothes. He was wearing a jock like jacket and blue jeans. He also had new shoes.

"Ah, finally your awake. Gosh, and I was about to punch you." Yusuke mumbled through all the food in his mouth. Kurama and Kuwabara were standing outside with Botan waiting for a bus. Kasumi was in her room putting on clothes getting ready.

" Am I really going?" Hiei asked. He stared up at Yusuke to see him chewing with his mouth opened. He wanted to throw up in disgust. _'Disgusting ningens.'_ He thought.

"Well finally you're done Kasumi! Well eat some food!" Yusuke said happily pointing to the breakfast Botan and Kurama made. Kasumi lightly walked over to the table and grabbed a sausage link. Hiei was staring at her as he remembered his dream. He saw her stick the sausage in her mouth half way and pulled it back out. Hiei was starting to get edgy when she did that.

"Where's Botan?" She asked with the sausage between her index finger and her thumb. She rubbed it between her fingers since it was still hot. The thing she didn't know was that Hiei was staring at her and was starting to sweat.

"Oh yeah. She told you to eat then come outside. So go ahead and eat." Yusuke took one more bite of his food then went to the sink to dispose of his dishes.

"Oh." She then looked at Hiei who was staring at her. "What?" she asked bitterly towards him. Hiei blinked and then turned his head. Why was nobody noticing he was still tied up? And why wasn't anybody going to ask? Oh well, back to the story!

"Nothing." He rudely said. He turned his head and kept looking at her from the corner of his eye. He saw her pop the sausage in her mouth half way in and then she pulled it back out. She lightly blew on it and licked her lips. She placed it back in her mouth half way and swirled her tongue around it. She then pulled it out and started nibbling on the tip.

'_Dammit! What is she doing? And why? Make her do it more! Ha ha ha, you are a pervert Hiei!'_ for some reason, Hiei was starting to agure with himself in his head! He quickly stopped thinking as he stared at her once again. She popped it in her mouth and pulled it back out. She blew it once again and licked it's side. She popped it back in her mouth and bit down hard, real hard.

'_Ahhh! She licked and bit down on it! Oh yes! You're on lucky sucker to be tied down! When we get loose, go for her!'_ Hiei quickly closed his eyes as he saw images run through his head. He let out a low growl as he saw the pictures run through his head. Then he heard a evil laugh run through his head. He was totally going mental thanks to Kasumi.

"Ready Kasumi? Everyone is waiting." Hiei's thoughts suddenly stopped as he heard Yusuke's voice. Hiei snapped his head towards Yusuke and started hopping up and down on the chair hoping to get free from the stupid chair.

"What?" she asked. Her face was now shocked as she just realized that she was going on a date with him. Hiei. Kasumi stood up and pushed the chair in. she fixed her skirt and turned to look at Yusuke. "I'm not going anywhere!" She ran towards the door hoping that Yusuke wouldn't know what she's doing. "Eeeek!"

She let out a shrill as she was tackled to the ground. Yusuke was pinning her to the ground, as she was three inches to freedom. "I'm going to rip your throat open Yurameshi!" she tried squirming from underneath him, but didn't even move an inch.

"You're not going anywhere, you got that? I had to put up with Hiei, and now I have to put up with you!" Yusuke practically yelled. Hiei was looking at the two on the ground and was starting to feel angry. He saw Yusuke on top of Kasumi which was starting to get him mad.

"Get off of her!" Hiei blurted out. Yusuke turned his head as he saw Hiei trying to pry himself from the chair. Hiei stopped moving as he just realized what he was doing. When Yusuke was off guard, Kasumi elbowed him in the gut and pushed him off her. Yusuke was holding his stomach trying to calm the pain. For once, a human that actually physically hit(not slap) him, hurt.

"Now I'm free." Kasumi opened the door and was stopped when she felt some one turn her around. She felt her arms being pulled behind her and her hand getting tied together.

"I think they're ready to go now" Kurama lightly said holding Kasumi's left arm. Yusuke got up and walked over to Hiei and untied him. Hiei almost ran away until Yusuke wrapped the rope around his entire torso and tied him tightly.

"Stupid piece of shit! It's to tight!" Hiei complained. Yusuke just pushed him towards the door. Botan and Kuwabara were waiting in the bus while Kurama and Yusuke brought the two "_lovebirds_". Yusuke pushed Hiei towards the bus while Kurama lightly gripped Kasumi's elbow leading her to the bus.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you go anywhere but the café." Kurama tried to be nice but Kasumi just kept struggling. It took two minutes to get to the bus since the two kept on struggling.

"Let go of me!" Kasumi yelled as she was almost to the bus. Hiei was right behind her. He stopped fighting when he knew he couldn't win. He just held on a pissed expression.

"Well now, I guess you know that you were destined for this. In the bus you go!" Yusuke pushed him in the bus and lead him in the way back. One down and one to go. Kurama was now having a hard time getting the girl into the bus since she was being so persistent.

"You'll never take me!" Kasumi lifted her legs dropping herself to the ground with so much pressure. She nearly brought Kurama down with her.

"Please Kasumi. Stop doing this and get in the bus. I will have to use force if you don't listen." Kurama was getting mad from all the struggling and decided to get back up. "Yusuke help me!" Kurama stuck his head in the bus as he held the collar of Kasumi's shirt.

"Hold on! Kuwabara, watch her." Kuwabara nodded and looked at Hiei. Yusuke quickly got out of the bus and looked a Kurama. "Geez, she's a hand full." Yusuke tried not to laugh since Kurama couldn't get her in and decided it takes a man. "Don't worry, I'll do this." Yusuke went over to Kasumi's side and picked her up bridal style.

IN BUS

Hiei was staring at Kasumi and let out a growl when he saw Kasumi being touched by Yusuke. Kuwabara just stared at Hiei thinking he was being a freak at the moment.

"Calm down Hiei. Don't worry, you'll get some thing to eat." Kuwabara said thinking Hiei's stomach was growling. Hiei just tuned his head to Kuwabara and glared at him. Then he quickly turned his head back to Kasumi.

OUTSIDE

Kasumi was angered by Yusuke and had no other option. She clamped her teeth down on Yusuke's shoulder and kicked her legs. Yusuke immediately dropped her and place a hand on his pierced skin. Kasumi quickly got up and started running. She was already far away from the bus in a second hearing Yusuke yell behind her. The ropes holding her arms back were slowing her down gratefully. She would already be out of sight if the ropes weren't holding her.

When she wasn't paying attention was she was going, she tripped over a rock. She squeezed her eyes waiting to land but she never felt the impact. She opened her eyes and realized she was standing on her two feet. She looked around and realized a man with a red jacket helped her up.

"Watch where you're going." That's all he said before he disappeared. She looked around feeling all her nerves were frozen. He looked human, but yet she felt something about him. She suddenly came out of it when she felt a hand on her elbow.

"Stop running away dammit! Just get in the bus!" Yusuke threw her in the bus and pushed her to the back with Hiei. She was about to stand up and go to the front, but a curtain closed over them. Now she was blocked off from all the other people except Hiei.

"Damn you all!" Hiei yelled trying to squirm through the ropes. He then turned his head towards Kasumi instantly remembering what happened in the kitchen. They just glared at each other feeling pissed off that they had to go on the date. Except they only think they're pissed off. Inside, deep down inside, they are actually excited and happy.

"Get these ropes off" Hiei commanded Kasumi. She just looked at him and thought he was being an ass. After a while of just staring she had an idea.

"If you take mine off afterwards." She knew he would say yes since his torso was tied up with ropes. Hiei looked at her and thought about it for a while.

"Fine." Hiei had no choice but say yes. He was in a lose lose situation. Kasumi leaned forwards and started chewing on the knot that was near his arm. She tugged a bit and tugged some more. Her breath was warm on Hiei's flesh and he started to feel warm inside.

"Ah!" Kasumi fell across Hiei's lap when the bus came to an abrupt stop. She was feeling so embarrassed being in this awkward position. She inched back making some progress in going back. Her head was now on his left leg and she was half way back.

Hiei accidentally raised his right leg hitting her chest. Kasumi bit his leg and inched back a little more. If only she didn't help him, she wouldn't be in this position. By the time she inched back a bit, the curtains opened. Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke were staring at them with wide eyes.

Kasumi's head was right in between his legs and Hiei was making a strained face with his eyes shut tightly.

"Cough cough. Did we interrupt anything?" Kurama asked with a fisted hand below his lips. Hiei opened his eyes and Kasumi turned her head.

"Oh My Gosh! Dude, you guys are gross! And in the bus!" Yusuke yelled pointing towards the two!

"Ahh! Perverted people!" Kuwabara pointed and yelled out. Kasumi was lifted up and untied by Kurama. Kasumi was so embarrassed that she slapped Kurama and kicked the other two boys with so much force. Then she walked off towards the café. Good thing Botan ran to a bathroom.

Kurama stood there with a swollen cheek and the other two boys were holding their aching shins. "Do you have anything to say for your self?" Kurama tried to sound polite and not strait forward, but it was to hard for himself.

"Hn." Hiei couldn't think of anything to say at the moment since he was so shocked. So Yusuke just untied him and pushed him out of the bus and into the café.

"Get out of here you dirty bastard." Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing once Hiei was in the café. And now all the three guys and Botan have to do is wait.

IN THE CAFÉ

Hiei and Kasumi were now at a little café. They were feeling embarrassed since they looked like normal people and have to act like normal people. It was also weird since the two hate each other, well that's what they think.

Hiei and Kasumi sat down at a booth and stared at each. They glared at each other and sat there in silence. "Men always buy the stuff." Kasumi smirked, good thing Keiko told her some stuff about the modern world.

"Damn you witch." Hiei knew he was beaten, so He slammed his hand down on the table and stood up. He walked angrily to the counter where he could order his milkshakes. While he was walking, Kasumi kept her eyes glued to his butt and felt her cheeks start to heat up. She loved the way his jeans hug his butt every time he took a step.

"Two milkshakes." Hiei said when a guy came from the back. No way was he going to share with Kasumi. Kuwabara would be dead if he could make that happen somehow.

"Okay. I see you have a cute girl friend. If you don't want her any time soon, I'm open." The guy said. Hiei felt his face warm up when he mentioned 'girl friend'. When the guy went in the corner to make two milkshakes, a buzzing sound was heard. Hiei looked at the corner the guy was in and saw him come back with only one.

"Sorry, you and your girlfriend has to share." Hiei was about to lean over the counter and bust the guy's head open, but he had to calm down. The man placed the milkshake on the counter and went into the back again. Hiei just grabbed it and walked back to the booth.

"What's this?" She asked. Kasumi looked at the milkshake and saw two straws. The milkshake was strawberry and had whip cream with a cherry on top. Kasumi let out a sigh and leaned forward. She placed and elbow on the counter with her hand holding her chin. She grabbed the cherry and held the stem with the other hand.

Hiei looked at her and his eyes roamed down all the way to her breast. They were resting on the table making them look larger. Hiei started to bite his lower lip as he placed his eyes back to her face. He saw her play with the cherry in between her teeth. She then swirled it with her tongue. She then bit the cherry off the stem.

She threw the stem away behind her head and then stared at Hiei. She stared at him and noticed he was sweating.

"What?" Hiei felt awkward that Kasumi was staring at him with her blue intense eyes.

"You're sweating." She looked at his cheek and saw beads of sweat drop. Hiei just turned his face and looked out the window. "What ever" Kasumi leaned forward and placed her lips on the straw.

Hiei quickly turned his face and saw her suck on the straw. He leaned forward and went passed his straw. Kasumi quickly pulled back once she saw Hiei go forward.

"Oh my gosh you sicko!" Kasumi sat back in the leather chair and saw him sit back in his too. " You know, I'm just gonna get something else." So Kasumi ordered a cappuccino with a lot of whip cream.

She was glad she got her own drink and she didn't have to share with any one. She leaned forward again and took a sip of her drink. She placed the cup back down and let out a sigh. Kasumi had a little whip cream mustache above her lip and she didn't know.

Hiei quickly looked at it and licked his lips. '_Hurry, now's your chance!'_ For once, Hiei's mind was correct. He quickly pushed away the drinks towards the window and leaned across the table. He brought his face close to hers and stuck his tongue out. He licked away the whip cream and felt Kasumi tense up.

Hiei then licked his tongue down to her lips and before he knew it, he was kissing her lips. His eyes were closed as he tilted his head. He stuck his tongue out and started licking her lips. Her mouth opened up and his tongue entered her mouth. Kasumi quickly leaned forward over the table pushing him back a little.

Kasumi crushed her lips against his and started rubbing her tongue against his. She was glad nobody was in the café except them and the guy who was in the back. She felt so warm when she felt his soft lips crush against his. And then she noticed they were kissing.

Ha Ha! They were kissing. What is going to happened after words? I guess you have to wait till I update. You have to review to get the next chapter! Ha Ha! Don't worry, I'll wait till I get at least 25 reviews. And guess what, you don't get a preview! You know why, because I think the next chapter is to good to have a preview. And do you know who the person was in the red jacket? Well thanks for the reviews for the other chapter. I thought this story was going to get more that forty reviews for five chapters, but I guess it wasn't that good. Sorry for any typos. Well, review for me and get and update for you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The red Coat**

**Well I did promise to update if I get twenty-five reviews, well I guess I got them. I got a review asking if they can review more than once on a different chapter. Yes go ahead that will count as more than one. If I get more, I will update more than once a week. Well thanks for reviewing. Oh yes, this story is based during a few weeks after they destroyed that dude with seven (I forgot how many) personalities. And I made a few of the people live from the group instead of dying. So try to bear with me. **

Kasumi quickly pulled back realizing what she just did looking a little embarrassed. She couldn't believe what she just did and in a café. She turned her cheek breaking contact with Hiei and looking out the window. Her eyes dilated quickly when she saw the same guy that helped her earlier. When she looked at him, he turned his face and looked at her for a brief moment. He wore a cocky smirk with his hands in his pockets.

Kasumi kept her venomous face on when she looked at him. Time seemed so slow when she looked at him and then he was gone when he passed the window. She blinked when he was gone and turned her face towards Hiei. He was getting up putting his hands in his pockets. She felt so different at the moment like something just crawled inside her and it's scratching her muscles.

"I'm going." Hiei walked out of the café leaving Kasumi there alone. She looked out the window and saw he was already gone. Kasumi quickly got up and went outside. She looked down the sidewalk and saw the red coat man turning the corner. She ran really fast that nobody noticed her and stood behind a house. She peeped her head out and saw him walk inside a gated area. Kasumi squinted her eyes, she wanted to know who he was and why she meet him.

She ran towards the gate and realized it was twice as tall as she was. She placed her hand on the entrance and found it locked. She pushed harder and harder but couldn't open it. '_Dammit! Did he do this on purpose?_' So Kasumi had no other choice but to jump. She jumped really high and she balanced at the top of the gate. She quickly lost her balance and landed on the grass.

She looked at her new surroundings and saw a little shed in the far back and then the rest of the area was grass. She quickly looked at the shed door to the guy come out holding keys and a helmet. Then she realized he wasn't expecting her.

"Oh, I didn't know people would be visiting." He said smoothly with that smirk still on his face. He looked straight a head and stared into her piercing eyes. Then wind started to pick up playing with her hair. Her skirt lifted up a bit, but not enough to go past her upper thighs.

" Well I guess you aren't shy." He looked straight into her eyes then down to her thighs. Then back up to her angered face. " Well since you found me, I guess I should tell you who I am. You can just call me Sniper."

Kasumi looked at him. His name sounded familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She stood there looking at him. He started walking forwards looking at the girl who kept her ground. Now he was a few inches away from. He just looked down towards her face and leaned forwards. His face now only a few inches from hers. He lifted his hand and grabbed a strand of her brown hair and started twirling her hair on his index finger.

Kasumi didn't feel so good for him touching her hair, but she felt so frozen. Her nerves were dead and useless. All she could do was stand there, feeling his breath on her face. Then she heard him start to talk.

"Kasumi, don't you think Hiei will be jealous if he saw you?" Kasumi pulled out a little hairpin hiding in her hair and tried stabbing him in the neck. His hand quickly blocked hers as he held her wrist.

"You're a bastard," she cruelly spat through her teeth. He through her wrist to the side and took a step back. He held his hand out with a little dice.

"I think we met too soon. I'll see you in a week from now." Sniper flicked the dice towards her. On instinct, Kasumi did a flip back now on the other side of the gate. Her eyes dilated, as her face was super close to the gate. The dice was half way through the gate, nearly going into her left eye.

Kasumi sucked in a breath of air and ran down the sidewalk. She quickly made it to Yusuke's house seeing the bus parked outside. She walked to the door and stood there for a while. Pictures going through her head as she remembered every moments and details of the last half-hour. And she started to wonder were Hiei was.

After a few moments, Kasumi lightly knocked on the door. She stood there holding a hairpin in her hand as the other one grabbed her arm. She waited for a moment until she heard somebody step on the grass. She turned around and saw Hiei.

"There not here." He said looking at the house with his hands in his pockets. Kasumi looked at him and turned around.

"Oh." Kasumi stood there, her back facing him. Hiei had an angry face on when he smelled another guys sent on her. He started walking forwards getting nearer and nearer to her. "Stop!" She heard him stop abruptly. She turned around and looked at his face. Their eye's looking at each other. "Your jealous, aren't you?"

"Hn" Hiei couldn't believe what he just heard? Him, jealous? He did feel a fire grow inside him when he smelled another mans sent, but does that mean he's jealous. Kasumi looked at him and noticed that he had a mad face on, not that he always does.

"Where are they?" Kasumi tried changing the subject trying to make Hiei come back to his senses. He looked at her eyes and turned around. He started walking off leaving Kasumi there.

"Follow me" Kasumi looked at him and frowned a bit. She would have to stay with him longer. She wanted to go back to the forest right now instead of staying with him. Kasumi let out a little groan as she started following him. Hiei turned around and started walking with Kasumi right behind him. They were on a search for the rest of the gang.

They were on the sidewalk a few minutes away from the house. There was so much tension between them as they kept on walking. So Kasumi broke the silence.

"You know, even though I'm following you it changes nothing." Hiei turned his face and looked at her. He felt edgy towards her. He wanted to go to her side and hold her hand and kiss her once again. Hiei slowed down walking and waited for Kasumi. She was now ahead of him with Hiei behind her.

Hiei looked at her backside. Then his dream he had earlier whacked him in the face. He looked down at her butt and saw how round it was. Her skirt flew up enough to she a little bit of butt. Hiei let out a groan as he kept ogling her. Kasumi quickly turned around as she heard him. He kept walking and bumped into her.

"Don't touch me!" Kasumi felt his hands grab her butt as bumped into her. He didn't mean to because his hands were out of his pockets and they accidentally touched her as he bumped into her. "I told you nothing has changed between us!" Kasumi quickly slapped him on the cheek leaving his face turned with his cheek swollen. People all looked at them when they heard a slap.

Kasumi started walking away leaving Hiei standing there with people looking at him. He was now left with a red cheek. Hiei could now hear people talk about him saying stuff like: pervert, freak, get a room and other weird stuff.

He quickly came back to his senses and ran after Kasumi. He turned the corner and saw Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, and Kasumi. Hiei stood there looking at them as they started running towards him.

"Finally we found you guys! I thought we lost you two!" Yusuke ran towards Hiei with Kuwabara right behind him.

"I though you guys went to the house doing weird stuff!" Kuwabara yelled gaining attention from the town's people.

"Shut up Kuwabara! You sicko!" Now Botan was made at Kuwabara and whacked him on the shoulder. Kasumi was the only one walking and Kurama was walking by her. When Hiei spotted that, he let out a low growl feeling anger grow inside of him. He quickly ran towards Kasumi's side passing Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan. He was now at Kasumi's side pushing Kurama away.

"You could have just ask if I could move." Kurama said with an annoyed tone. He quickly caught up with the group leaving Kasumi and Hiei alone. Kasumi felt odd standing next to him in a crowd, she still saw his cheek was red. Kasumi's heart was starting to pump when she looked at his hand. Her hand lightly went to his as she grasped it with hers.

Hiei was shocked as he felt her hand grasp his. Then his evil mind started talking to him._ ' Take this opportunity! Grasp hers! Don't be an ass! Do it!'_ Hiei looked at her face and saw her cheeks tint with pink as she looked down. He then looked down at both their hands. He tightened his grip knowing that hi didn't mind. Hiei looked ahead with his stoic face on as his other hand was in his pocket.

"I'm sorry." She said as she kept looking down. He looked at her again seeing her embarrassed face. '_You know she's hot. Don't deny it!_' Hiei's dumb mind was taking over his head as he felt himself going soft.

"It's okay." He looked a head and saw the house was a minute away. So they kept silent thinking that if they spoke, the moment would be broken. So they walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand. Kasumi felt her heart start to pump as she felt Hiei's warm hands hold hers. She didn't know why she grabbed his hand, but she did it. His hands were not rough as she thought they would be, but they were nice and soft.

A minute of silence was over as they made it to the house. Every body was there and inside while the other two stood there hand in hand. Kasumi looked at his face and noticed his cheeks were pink and a bead of sweat was sliding down his forehead.

Kasumi lightened her grip as she felt Hiei do the same. She pulled her hand away and went to the door. Before she went inside she said one more thing to him. "Jealous." Then she went inside leaving Hiei standing there shocked. Was he really jealous?

INSIDE

Kasumi quickly walked to her room to see Botan sitting on the bed with all of Kasumi's belonging packed. "Kasumi, Genkai told me to pack all your stuff and take you to your new house in the forest." When Botan told her the news, she was sure she saw a spark come out of Kasumi's eyes. So Botan stood up near the stuff and smiled.

"Are we going now?" Kasumi took a step forwards toward Botan feeling so glad.

"Yes. I need you to step in the blue area so we can teleport there." A blue circle grew around Botan's feet and the stuff. Kasumi quickly walked up to it and looked out the window behind Botan. She was shocked at the sight she saw. She saw Sniper sitting on a motor bike with his helmet under his arm. And he still had on the cocky smirk.

Kasumi blinked once and when she opened her eyes she was in the forest with a cabin in front of her. She turned her head and saw a few trees with a lake behind her. "We're here. This is your new home Kasumi. Thanks to Genkai, you can now sleep in a bed!" Botan clapped her hands together cheerfully.

"Wow. It looks nice." Kasumi grabbed some of her stuff and ran inside. The living room was huge and only had a couch in the middle of the room. She dropped her stuff and went into the kitchen. There was a sink, two windows, a refrigerator, a table, and three chairs.

"Genkai couldn't get any other stuff, so she said you have to make a fire to cook." Kasumi just nodded since she was already use to that. Then she went out of the kitchen and ran to the only room. There was a dresser, a futon in the corner with lots of blankets and three big pillows and a lamp.

Kasumi walked out and went to the bathroom. There was only a toilet, sink, and mirror. " Sorry Kasumi. Genkai couldn't get a shower either, so you have to use the lake." Botan felt terrible since Kasumi couldn't get a shower, stove and a oven.

" That's okay." Kasumi just stood there looking happy. She looked a Botan and had a little smile on.

"Well, the house has all the things you need. So you can explore as much as you want and unpack your stuff you brought. Oh yes, before I leave, I need to ask you an important question." Botan looked a little nervous as she spoke.

"Go on." Kasumi looked at Botan knowing this was important.

"Well, I was wondering if you can join me with a visit to Genkai's next week. So can you?" Botan was looking worried until Kasumi gave her answer.

"Sure, why not." Kasumi saw Botan run towards. And stretched her arms out.

"Oh thank you so much! You are the best!" Botan quickly ran towards the front door and pulled out her ore. "I know this seems sudden, but I have to go. I'll see you next week!" so Botan quickly flew off leaving Kasumi alone in the forest.

Kasumi closed her door silently and walked to the couch. She saw her belt and leather pouch holding her favorite dagger. She pulled her dagger from the pouch and looked at it. It was still clean just like she left it. So she stuck it back in the pouch.

She lazily flopped on the couch as she looked up at the ceiling. She thought about what happened today between her and Hiei. Her cheeks turned pink as she thought about the time where she held hands with Hiei and when her lips locked with his.

She placed a hand on her lips as she remembered them crushing their lips together. Sharing their fist kiss. She felt her heart to quicken as thought about him more. What was she feeling? And why was she thinking about him? Kasumi quickly sat up feeling her stomach twist and turn. What was he doing to her? Was she falling in love with him?

**Kasumi's shell broke first, Hiei is right behind her!** **Ah! I just got twenty-five reviews! And I just got done typing this. Well it wasn't as long as I thought it would be. Well, I don't know when the next update is and I'm sorry. I don't know what else to type, so I'll just leave it like this. I would love it to get a lot more reviews for this story. Right now two of my cousins are here watching Totoro! Well I don't know what's going to happen in the next chapter, so I guess there won't be a preview, I'm sorry. Well wait for the next chapter. Oh yes, and sorry for any typos. So I'm wondering, does anybody want a chapter were Hiei and Kasumi are alone together in the forest in the dark? If you do, please tell me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Bathing**

**OH my gosh! This chapter is dedicated to NekoGuyFan! Thank you! Now I can use the information for my chapter. I tried to remember his name and stuff, but I forgot. Thank you so much. You rock. Since you didn't know what school he went to, I'll make up a school. I Also think Hiei and Sniper are hot! Well I need to update since it's been a while. So I typed this chapter. I hope you guys like this. And you guys can review the other chapters! I'm glad I got like 30 reviews, it just makes me so happy! Well here's your chappy!**

Kasumi was asleep on her couch with her legs propped up on the armrest. It was near the afternoon when she had fallen asleep. She had a weird dream about her past and Sniper. It was like she knew him from somewhere.

KASUMI'S DREAM

_Kasumi was sitting on a swing at her schools playground. She kicked the ground as she slightly went back and forth. She looked at the school with an emotionless face. Her upper body felt so numb and only her legs could move._

_She sat there all day till the sun went down feeling the wind pick up. She was wearing her school uniform with the short sleeves. She slowly moved one hand to her chest holding her silver locket. She turned her head as she heard squeaks from the swing next to her._

"_Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you. I hope you don't mind." Kasumi looked at him and thought he looked familiar. She stared at him nodded. Then she started kicking the ground. The boy looked at her knowing she didn't want to talk. So he started to talk to her._

"_My name isHagiri Kaname. It's nice to meet you" He smiled at her hoping she would talk. He slightly frowned, as she didn't say anything. So he got up and walked up behind her. He placed his hands on the swing's chains and leaned over placing his head on her shoulder._

"_Are you going to tell me your name?" He lightly blew on her neck feeling her shiver beneath him. He smiled feeling her reaction beneath him._

"_Kasumi." She tilted her head forward a little bit and then she stood up. She turned around and saw he was wearing a school uniform from her school, but he had on blue gloves. She felt her cheeks get warmer as she saw him lean forwards._

"_But for you go, you can call me Sniper." Her eyes dilated when she heard that and felt his lips crush against hers. His hands grabbing her shoulders._

END OF DREAM

Kasumi sat up quickly with sweat rolling down her cheek. Her stomach started to twist and turn as she remembered her dream. She felt nausea sweep over her as she kicked her legs to side. She quickly snapped her head to the side as she heard footsteps. She saw the person that made her want to vomit.

"You're finally awake. And I thought you died." The man she knew as Sniper was standing in the corner of the living room leaning against the wall.

"Who are you?" Sniper took one step forward looking at her. He stared at her, his eyes digging deep into hers.

"Oh what a shame you forgot already. Let me freshen your mind." He pulled out a little dice from his pocket holding it out in between his fingers. Kasumi quickly grabbed her dagger as he flicked her towards her. The dice was about to her face but she luckily blocked it with her weapon.

The dice fell to the ground hitting the wood. Kasumi placed her dagger on the cushion next to her as she sat normally on the couch with her arms crossed. Sniper or Hagiri stood there very impressed.

"I guess you're not referring to my name Sniper." He walked forwards to her now only five feet away from her. He looked at her. She was looking at him with hate and anger.

"Your name is Hagiri Kaname isn't it?" Kasumi snaked her hand onto the other cushion waiting for the right moment to attack him. He stood there with a little surprise in his face.

"So you know my name? And I was thinking it was to early for you to know." He took one more step forward making there distance form each other four feet. She felt crowded at the moment and she would have to get rid of him.

"Why are you here Hagiri?" She spat out venomously. He still had his cocky smirk on as he looked at her.

"Oh yeah. I would like you to ask you to join my group and me. You could be noticed for once." Kasumi thought he was sick. She would join nobody and she'd rather die then join him.

"I'd rather be forced then agree with you" she sat there still looking ahead. Hagiri shortened the distance between them as placed his hand on the couch as he leaned forwards his face only an inch away from her. She felt his breath touching her face just like her dream.

"Then maybe I will force you." Kasumi grabbed her dagger thrusting it towards his neck. He quickly grabbed her wrist holding it an inch away from his neck. She lifted her leg trying to knee him in the stomach. He quickly stood straight blocking both her attacks. Then he dropped her wrist as he walked backwards a bit.

" Feisty." He turned around and started walking towards the door. Kasumi threw her dagger trying to get him in the head. He tilted his head a little dodging the blade. The only thing the blade got was a strand of hair.

"I'll be back soon." He pulled the dagger out of the wall and threw it right next to Kasumi's feet. Then he walked out shutting the door.

AT YUSUKE'S

"WHAT!" Hiei yelled with anger. He slammed his fist down on the coffee table in the living room. He quickly stood up, his eyes dilated.

"Well, she kind of, you know, went for a walk. She probably went to the forest." Botan said trying to calm down the demon.

"I'm going to find her!" Hiei quickly stood up and went out side. He quickly ran to the forest in half an hour and started going through the forest. He had on and angry face as he started to hop from branch to branch. His nose searching for Kasumi's scent.

After a while Hiei slowed his pace thinking he might have passed her. Then all of a sudden he stopped. Then he started thinking. _'Why am I doing this? Are you actually caring for her? Oh My Gosh, you're falling in love! You lucky sucker! Now go find her!'_ So without arguing with his mind, he kept on running until he heard leaves rustle ahead of him.

Kasumi was walking to the lake thinking it was about time to bathe. Kasumi walked to the edge of the lake as she stood there with a towel in her hand. She walked over to the nearest tree and placed the towel on the lowest branch.

Hiei sucked in a big breath of air realizing that she was standing next to the tree he was perched in. he looked at her and saw her walk a little distance from the tree giving him a great view of her. He felt sweat roll down his forehead as he saw her slip her skirt down to her bare feet. She pulled her shirt off easily. And now all she was in was her rainbow underwear and strapless bra with a bandage wrapping around her left shoulder and a little bit down her arm.

Hiei kept his eyes on her as he felt sweat come down his now flushed cheeks. He couldn't even blink. He tried not to breathe as he stared at her for along time. Kasumi unclasped her bra as she threw it to the ground. Hiei's eyes nearly popped out

Hiei's eyes were glued on her breast. They sprung out of her bra as she dropped it to her feet. They were so round and soft looking. They were so perfect and perky. Hiei leaned forward on the branch getting a better view of her. He felt his pants start to tighten as he kept his sights on her. He looked down and saw a large bulge. He quickly looked up ignoring the tight feeling down in his pants. And he was still wearing the close Yusuke had given him.

He kept going forward until he was practically on the end of the branch. He looked at Kasumi's half naked body glistening in the afternoon sun. Her skin looked so smooth and golden in the sun. Hiei wanted to caress that soft skin of hers and never let go. His breathing started to quicken as he saw her slide her panties down.

Hiei's nose was engulfed with an arousing smell. He was about to jump off his branch as she stood their naked in the sun. He kept his eyes completely opened as he saw her walking toward the water. He kept his eyes on her bare neck since her hair was up with a pin. Then he moved his eyes to her breast. Kasumi walked into the water until she was knee deep.

She sat down on the bottom and started to hum a melodic tune that started to seduce Hiei. She leaned all the way in the water covering her body and then she herself keeping up the humming. Here body was now wet and covered in water droplets. Hiei let out a little whimper at this side startling Kasumi.

Kasumi looked straight ahead thinking she heard a noise, but kept going back to bathing. She stood up with the water back to her knees. She started walking deeper into the water until it went up to her shoulders. Hiei quickly looked at the water and saw something advancing towards her. He kept and eye on it as it went towards Kasumi.

Kasumi kept on bathing knowing that something was heading towards her. She waited until it came up. A big demon fish popped out of the water with his mouth wide opened. It plunged towards Kasumi head on. Kasumi quickly pulled out her hairpin and stabbed it in between its eyes. The stab was so clean that no blood came out.

The fish went into the water with a splash. Kasumi pulled out her pin and started walking out of the water. She rinsed the blood off her pin then pulling her hair up. Hiei saw her start to walk out of the water, her breast slightly going up and down. Kasumi walked over to the tree he was perched in and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around her curvy body and started walking back to her house.

Hiei hopped out of the tree when Kasumi went into the house. He walked over to her door and listened to what was happening inside. He heard her fumbling around her room getting dressed. He heard a thump on the ground knowing that she fell down. So he lightly knocked on the door feeling a lump growing in the middle of his throat.

He stood there for a few seconds and heard the doorknob start to turn. Then the door opened. Kasumi stood there in a midriff shirt and a tiny white skirt. She looked shocked to see Hiei at her door.

"Hiei?" she stood there completely shocked. She thought she finally got a way from him for one day. Now he knew where she was and she was on her menstruation. "Why are you here?" Her heart started to quicken as she looked at his piercing eyes. Her face started to tint with red as they kept eye contact. And the only thing she could think of was to invite him. "You can come in if you want to." So she left towards the kitchen letting Hiei walk inside.

The first think he did was sit on the couch. He looked around the living room realizing that the couch was the only furniture in the room. The couch was actually kind of big since it curved a bit looking like a half circle. He heard Kasumi walk back in the living room with a bowl of ice cream. She sat a cushion away from Hiei making sure he doesn't do any sudden moves since it was just the two of them, in the forest at seven o'clock at night.

"What are you eating?" Hiei asked trying not to sound so soft and sensitive. Kasumi looked at her bowl and smiled. She scooted towards Hiei. He looked at her breast as they slightly moved up and down as she scooted towards him.

"Try it." She took a scoop of the cookie and cream ice cream and placed the spoon too his lips. He raised his hand to get the spoon but she pulled it away from his hand. He looked at her and saw a hint of play fullness in her expression. _'Is she flirting with you?_' Hiei felt his stomach move around as she placed the spoon back to his lips.

"I can fe-mmh" Kasumi stuck the spoon full of ice cream into his mouth. She pulled it out and looked at his face. He looked surprised at the tasted as he moved it around in his mouth. He looked at Kasumi and then the bowl. He stretched his hand out for it but she leaned back and propping her elbows on the cushion. She took a bite of the ice cream looking at Hiei. He looked at her and then he nearly lost his mind.

Hiei went forward stretching his body over hers as he was in between her legs and his chest was above hers. He looked at her eyes as she looked back. He leaned forwards tilting his head. He crushed his lips against hers letting his tongue slip out. He felt her open her mouth letting him slide his tongue in. His tongue searched her mouth and it found the ice cream.

Their tongues rubbed against each other as they battled for the ice cream. Once the ice cream was gone in Kasumi's mouth, Hiei rubbed his tongue against her one more time before he slowly pulled away. He pressed his nose against hers as they looked in each other's eyes.

"There's more in the freezer." Her breath tickling Hiei's face. Hiei felt a blush rise to his cheek as he lifted himself from her body. He walked over to the kitchen to see the refrigerator near the corner. He opened the top to see seven boxes full of ice cream. He pulled out a box that was decorated with blue snowflakes and saw the word "Sweet Snow!" on the top.

Hiei looked around for silver wear and found a spoon on the table. He took the entire box with him back to the living room. He saw Kasumi lying down on the couch eating her ice cream. Hiei walked to the couch and sat down by her head. So Hiei, now happy having 'sweet snow', started to eat the entire box quickly.

Kasumi looked at Hiei and saw him eating out of her ice cream box. She quickly sat up and stared at him. "You can't eat out of that. You need bowl." She stretched her hand out about to get the box but Hiei just pulled his hand away from her. " Come on, you're being unfair."

She leaned over Hiei placing her hand on his upper thigh. Hiei let out a gasp feeling her touch him. She looked at him wondering why he did that, but she went back to getting her ice cream box. Hiei moved his arm farther making it further away.

Kasumi let a sigh out in disappointment as she lunged forwards. Her body stretched across his lap as she reached for the box. All of Hiei's nerves froze as he felt her brush up against him. She quickly grabbed the box from his hands as she caught him off guard.

"You'll eat out of a bowl." She rolled off his lap and walked over to the kitchen. '_Dame her for taking my sweet snow!'_ Hiei let out a little growl as she started walking off. Kasumi grabbed a bowl and started scooping out his ice cream into a bowl.

She quickly walked back into the living room as she saw Hiei sitting there on the couch waiting impatiently for his ice cream. She walked over to Hiei and handed him the bowl of ice cream. "Here." Kasumi walked back to the kitchen thinking about stuff. She took a seat in one of the chairs thinking about all the stuff that happened between her and Hiei.

She sat there thinking of Hiei until she heard a voice that sounded like her in her head. _'Kasumi. Kasumi listen to me. I'm going to give you advice. It's almost eight now and it's the most romantic time of day! Just look at him. He's eating ice cream and his open. You want to claim him before anybody else does. Go ahead, look at him!'_

The voice in Kasumi's head stopped a while so she decided to listen to it. She peeped her head out looking in the living room. She saw Hiei lying down with one hand behind his head while his other hand was placing the ice cream in his mouth. He would open his mouth slightly as the spoon entered and the bowl on his stomach would rise slightly as he breathed.

Kasumi pulled her head back in the kitchen and she slid down the wall. Her cheeks were starting to turn pink and her heart started to beat so loud that it sounded like it was in her head. She wondered what he was thinking about, then the voice came back.

'_I know what he's thinking about. He's thinking about you. Don't be shy. You're the boss, you're the assassin. You can handle anything! So make your move tonight when it's really dark. Then you won't be so embarrassed.' _Then the voice disappeared. Kasumi sat there with her cheeks flushed and her heart beating. Could she actually be thinking about Hiei like that? Well whatever her mind said she would do it.

She looked at Hiei when she saw him come in with an empty bowl. "Put it in the sink." Kasumi pointed at it and Hiei placed his bowl in it. He went back to the couch and lied down. Kasumi looked at him then looked at the clock. It was nearly eight-thirty and he was still here. So Kasumi guessed he was staying the night.

She sighed a bit a little nervous on doing this. She quickly glanced out the window and saw it was really really dark. Well that's what you get when you live in a forest and a lot of trees make the day darken faster. Kasumi quickly stood up and went to her.

TIME LASP: THREE HOURS A HEAD

Kasumi sat there in her room on her bed. Her legs were brought to her chest as she thought about what happened earlier. She was not going to be shy about it either. She is going to the assassin she is and she will not show fear. She opened her door a little bit seeing nothing but pure darkness.

She stood up placing her hand on the doorknob. She slowly opened the door tiptoeing towards the couch. She sucked in a huge breath of air hoping she doesn't blow this. She was seconds only away from couch until she stopped. She was standing right next to the back of the couch holding her breath. She closed her eyes as she started to grip the couch. Then she suddenly felt hands on her lower shoulders.

**OHH! Kasumi is making a move Hiei! Will she do it correctly, or will she screw up? I hope you guys review soon. I'm like getting into this right now and I'm on a roll! So do you guys really want a chapter were Hiei and Kasumi are alone in the dark with each other? I already got a review that said hell ya and I agree with them! So please tell me if you want a chapter like that and we'll see how chemistry mixes between them. Well I'm getting lazy right now and I don't know what to wright for a preview. So that means you have to wait for then next chapter. Don't forget, if you review a previous chapter, that counts as two reviews or more! So if you review those chapters, more chapters will come. Sorry for any typos.**


	8. author note

Author's Note

Sorry this isn't a chapter. I just want to clean up some confusion. I'm Doofer (not real name) I wrote the Hiei story and the R.O.D. stories. My sister Pookie wrote the other story with Inuyasha. I'm sorry if you hate the Sesshoumaru and Rin story.

I'm so sorry if anything has offended you on the profile and the Inuyasha stories. You can so blame my sister. So if she reviewed something bad, please don't blame me. I just wrote those three stories and not the Inuyasha one.

And the person **Kitsume,** I'm very sorry about the bad stuff. My sister is the opposite of me. I try to be nice when she thinks she could do anything. As you can tell, our typing style is different. I'm not lying, I am not the one that wrote the Inuyasha story. So please don't blame anything on me that is offending. I try not to be so offending on my stories because I do not want to hurt anybody.

SORRY IF YOU GUYS ARE CONFUSED. I try to clean this confusion up and I'm so Sorry **Kitsume**, I hope your reading this.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hold Me

Well time to update. This chapter is for anybody who likes Kasumi and Hiei alone in the forest. I thought this would be adorable and the chapters with lemons are coming soon! Ha Ha ha! I hope you like this chapter very much!

"What are you doing?" Hiei breathed into her ear. His body was leaning against hers while she was holding the back of the couch. She felt his built chest going up and down on her back as he breathed. His hands right beneath her shoulders making sure not to hurt her upper shoulder.

"I came to get something." She felt Hiei's head move away from her ears as his grip loosened. When his hands were on her arms, they felt icy cold and so did his breath. "Why are you hands cold?" She felt Hiei moved away from her making the pressure on her back disappear. Kasumi heard him walk to the front of the couch and lay down.

"I was eating sweet snow." Kasumi stood there dumb founded as she tried looking at him through the dark. _'He's eating my food.'_ Kasumi was embarrassed that she didn't do what her mind told her to do, but Hiei caught her!

"Oh" Kasumi let go of the couch and turned around. She accidentally twisted her footing. She quickly stretched her arms back towards the couch. She pulled herself up causing herself to fall backwards. She let out a gasp as she fell backwards onto the couch.

She heard a sound beneath her realizing that Hiei was beneath her now. Her buttocks were now on his stomach and her legs hanging on the back of the couch. Her head was hanging off the couch and her hands were holding the edge of the cushions. She felt Hiei quickly sit up as she tried pulling herself up. She tried not to embarrass her self any further than she already did.

"Sorry! I fell!" She stiffened her body feeling Hiei's hand on her back. Hiei pulled her up feeling her soft skin on her back. Kasumi was still wearing a midriff shirt and a short skirt with short like briefs underneath it.

Kasumi was now sitting up on Hiei's stomach with her legs over the back of the couch._ 'if she leaves grab her. Don't let your moment pass. It's the time you were waiting for.'_ Hiei wanted her to stay and not leave. She was so light on him and her skin was soft.

Kasumi swung her legs over the back of the couch onto the floor. She started to lift herself but she felt Hiei's hands grip her waist. He roughly pulled her back down on him, only this time she was lying on top of him. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her chest was resting on his. She felt him entangle his legs in hers as they rested there.

"Hiei" She whispered. Kasumi thought if that she speaks too loud, she would ruin this moment. Hiei's hand wrapped around her waist as the other on held her back. She turned her head a little making her face his neck.

She lifted her legs a little folding them next to Hiei's waist. She felt his hand on her waist move down to her butt. His hand gripped it a little making her gasp. She was glad that it was so dark because her face was turning really red. On the other hand, Hiei was glad it was dark because she couldn't see him and he could see her.

On his face, he had a cocky smirk on. He was so glad his thoughts were coming true and he could do anything he wanted to do now. He loved how her warm breath tickled his neck as her body was sprawled across his. Since he thought he could do anything with her, he placed his hand on her butt.

Kasumi pushed her head a little forward feeling her lips come in contact with his neck. She felt his neck pulse under her touch and she liked that feeling. She pressed her lips against his neck with more pressure feeling his skin. It was so soft and warm. She wanted to touch his skin badly.

Kasumi slid her hand up his well-built chest going towards his neck. When Hiei felt her roaming hand move on him, he placed his other hand on her butt. He pulled her up on his body feeling her kiss on his neck deepen.

Kasumi's body was pushed higher giving her better access to his soft warm neck. Her hand made it to the collar of his jacket. She quickly pulled it away forcing it down his shoulder. She placed her small hand on the other side of his neck. She started to caress his smooth soft skin underneath her fingers. When she did that, she felt him shudder beneath her.

Kasumi pulled her folded legs up a little clamping Hiei's sides. Hiei lifted his legs a little making his feet flat on the cushions. He felt Kasumi caress one side of his neck with her hand and on the other side she kissed him. He let out a sigh thinking this was heaven to him.

Kasumi sucked on his neck pulling on his skin. She started to lightly graze her teeth over his skin feeling it pulse. She let out a gasp feeling Hiei's cold hands slide up to her back. His hands smoothly went under her shirt feeling up her back.

Hiei started to rub little circles on her back moving his hands to her sides. He started to feel her skin rise as his cold hands went down further. He felt Kasumi stop what she was doing and she sat up on his stomach. She quickly placed her hands on top of his through the fabric. Then she leaned down and slightly whispered to his face.

"Just because you're here, and you ate my 'sweet snow', and that I'm on top of you doesn't change anything." Hiei let out a little smirk from her remark. From what she said to him, it does changes everything.

Hiei slowly lowered his hands to her back and pulled her forwards. Her lips were now locking with his once again. After a few seconds later, they broke the kiss. Kasumi lowered her head onto Hiei's shoulder and rested there. She heard his breath calm down a bit as they rested there.

She smiled lightly as her eyes closed. Hiei turned his head and looked at her now sleeping form. She looked so peaceful on top of his form. He placed his hands on her back trying to resist his aching for her. He closed his eyes thinking of Kasumi, then he fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Hiei opened his eyes to see the sunlight coming through the windows. He blinked his eyes a few times and sat up. His jacket was off and he was feeling a little colder. He looked over and saw Kasumi stretching her legs on the ground. She was wearing a dark blue sweater and a black skirt. She had her hair in a braid and her belt with the leather pouch on it was hanging loosely from her waist. Her handle of the dagger was poking her side as she stretched.

Kasumi stood up and looked at Hiei. She had a serious expression on as she looked at him. She walked over to the door and was about to leave until Hiei grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?" Kasumi looked at him for a bit. She rapidly pulled her wrist away from his grip and opened the door. Hiei was about to grab her if she was willing to run away, but she just stood there.

"As I said, nothing changed between us. I still have my life and you still have yours." Then she quickly took off into the trees. Hiei was standing there pissed. Nobody does this to him. He stood there for a few seconds and looked off in the distance where Kasumi ran.

He closed the door and started running after her. Even though she was way ahead, he could still catch up a bit. Hiei couldn't believe that her speed was almost as fast as him, and she was just human. He would have to ask her about that later, but for now he would have to catch her.

He was a few meters behind her and she was still running. Hiei was wondering where she was going, she seemed so different this morning than last night. She seemed so shy at night, but this morning, she was serious and she looked mad.

So the two were running for about a hour only taking one break. Hiei perched himself in a tree when he saw Kasumi stopping. She was standing outside of a big building that hid beneath the trees. She stood at the gate for a few seconds then it opened. Hiei stood there looking at her wondering why she was here.

Kasumi walked into the building like she's already been there many times before. Hiei looked her face for a brief moment and saw no expression. When Kasumi disappeared into the building, Hiei let out a little growl. So he stood there for a half an hour waiting for her. The she came out holding a piece of paper.

She started running again once she made it out in the forest. Kasumi ran about two hours and took breaks every fifteen minutes. If she ran as slow as any human, it would probably take all day just to get to her destination. So she made it to a big mansion. Kasumi started to sneak around the back of the mansion and Hiei jumped into a tree near the back.

Hiei looked at her watching her open the glass door. When she entered, Hiei started to hear people yelling and screaming. He also heard a lot of thumping and two loud pops. Hiei was about to jump down and go inside but then Kasumi came out holding a brief case. Hiei was about to go down and help her when he saw her covered in blood.

He wasn't sure if it was hers because it smelled like a whole bunch of other demon's blood. For some reason, she seems to be in a rush and she looked very serious about it. When they started running again, Kasumi seemed to slow down a bit but she still kept running. After the long run, Kasumi finally made it back to the big other building. She went in and came back out with a smaller brief case.

Kasumi quickly ran back to her cabin and slammed the door. Hiei quickly ran to town instead of the cabin. He was going to get some answers.

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter. I just feel too lazy and I wanted to save the other parts for the next chapter. Just to let you guys know, I might update around next week since I have a concert coming, I'm in band, and I have my birthday. And sorry for the long update. Please review. Does anybody know Kurama's last name? I promise I'll make the next chapter way longer. Oh yeah, sorry for any typos. I hop I get some more reveiws.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Healing Moments**

Ack! Srry I didn't update in forever! I'll be updating more often now, I promise! I've just had a lot of time that was occupied! Please forgive me! I didn't mean it. Pleez just keep reading and reviewing and I'll update.

Hiei ran to Yusuke's house feeling rage well up inside of him. Did Kasumi have something hidden from him or what? He quickly ran to Yusuke's house and kicked the unlocked door opened. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, and Kuwabara were all sitting on the couch watching TV. They all turned there heads to see the pissed off yokai. "WHY WAS KASUMI COVERED IN DEMON BLOOD!"

When everybody realized what Hiei was yelling about, Kurama and Kuwabara swiftly passed hiei and ran out the door. Botan was about to walk away, but Hiei quickly blocked her. Botan squeaked and went back to the couch.

"Okay Hiei, you got us. Well you see, Kasumi is a demon hunter, more or less. She used to be such a normal girl until something happened. She somehow got memory loss and started living in the forest. For some reason, she some how adapted to her environment. She's has status beyond a human can go."

Hiei grunted as he leaned against the doorway. He wasn't sure if he was believing this as everything went through his head. 'Demon hunter? But I'm a demon…" all of a sudden, his head was barged in by a voice.

"Hiei! As I was saying, she only hunts demons when she is paid a lot. Her name was changed as each passing charge went. Her name changed to "the wind". That's why she can run as fast as you can some how." Botan placed a finger to her chin as she started to ponder. "Buy the way, how do you know Kasumi?"

Hiei realized something, Botan didn't know Hiei was staying with Kasumi. "DOES IT MATTER! I need you to come with me Botan." Hiei suddenly grabbed Botan's arm and ran out of the house leaving Yusuke speechless.

He quickly made it to the forest and ran to the cabin. Botan wondered how Hiei could keep running when she could barely breathe. When they were right in front of the door, Hiei came to an abrupt stop. Botan tugged her hand away and opened the door. Kasumi was lying on the floor covered in blood. A big ruby puddle was surrounding her as she laid there, barely breathing.

The sight Hiei saw almost made him threw up. Was that Kasumi? All that blood? Was she…dead? All these questions were running through his head as he stood there.

"Hiei! Hiei! Help! Get the towels and a warm bucket of water!" Botan's hands were full of bandages and a set of clothes were hanging on her arm. "Hurry, we have to help her." Hiei slightly nodded as he ran into the bathroom getting the items. He quickly came back and handed them to Botan. "Go outside and wait."

Hiei went outside without looking back and wondered what happened. He sat down against the wall of the cabin and closed his eyes. 'Kasumi.' An image of Kasumi popped up in his head as she stood there with a thigh length dress. He quickly opened his eyes wondering what he was thinking about.

INSIDE THE CABIN…

Botan sat there at Kasumi's side as she took off Kasumi's bloody shirt… So many scratches and bruises. The gash on her shoulder was opened again. Blood kept coming out as Kasumi lied there helpless. Botan felt hot tears as she sat there trying not to hurt her.

Botan dabbed the towel in the warm water and started to clean off the scratches. So many were on her torso and arms, Botan just wondered how Kasumi can survive. After Botan wiped all the blood off Kasumi's torso, she started cleaning off the opened gash. After all the blood was cleaned up, Botan started to wrap Kasumi up in the bandage with the healing medicinal liquid in the cotton.

Botan then went to Kasumi's legs. She carefully pulled off the skirt and started to clean away the blood on the scratches. Botan found another gash on her left thigh. Botan kept in the tears as she started to bandage Kasumi's thigh and the scratches were covered in the liquid Band-Aid to preserve the bandage. After playing doctor with Kasumi, Botan cleaned up her mess and threw away Kasumi's bloody clothes. She quickly wiped away her tears and went outside.

"Hiei, can you please put Kasumi in her bed, she will be okay after a long rest." Hiei felt a huge lump in his throat as he walked inside. He saw Kasumi lying there covered up in bandages. He carefully picked her up after he saw all her bruises and walked her to her futon. After he placed her in her bed he quickly ran off.

Botan just watched him run away and flew off on her ore. There was nothing left for her but to leave. She wondered does Hiei have feelings for Kasumi? Botan made sad but happy smile. "You're the only one who could save her now" Botan whispered as she flew off.

Why was Hiei pissed? Did he really have feelings for her? He wasn't sure about anything. His heart was pumping and he felt something fluttering in his stomach. 'Why do I feel like that when I think of Kasumi!'

Hiei couldn't stop thinking about her as he sat in a tree. 'No, I just have a small infatuation.' He thought. He punched the branch he was sitting in and grunted. He jumped off the branch and walked to the cabin.

A little red lizard demon was slithering around the cabin and tried to find its way into the cabin. In one second, the lizard was cut in half. "Hmp." Hiei walked into the cabin and near Kasumi's side. She was breathing at a normal pace and her skin was back to its pale peachy color.

After four days, the demon hunter was still bed ridden and still in a lot of pain. Even though she was healthy looking, she was far from it. Hiei left the cabin wondering around wondering what to do. He was unsure and pissed. He realized he was miserable with out Kasumi and he wanted to see her face with happiness in it. He sat in a tree outside the cabin looking down at it wondering if she will ever wake up.

'Dammit Hiei, you know you want to take her to pleasure land.' Hiei was sitting in a branch grasping his head. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hiei all of a sudden, Hiei saw a picture of Kasumi in his head. She was wet and she was in a transparent white dress. "AHHHH! Just leave me…Alone!" he jumped off the branch and ran into a tree.

He got up grasping his head and taking deep breaths of air. "what am I thinking?" he whispered. And then another image of Kasumi popped up into his head. She was in lingerie that was pink and black. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun and she blew him a kiss. "Ahhh!" he grasped his head harder as he tried clearing his head.

He went up to the tree and started to bang his head against it. His head was starting to over flow with images of Kasumi, as he stood there helpless. He could do nothing but let them run through his head.

BACK AT THE CABIN….

Kasumi lied there feeling her conscious come to her head. ' Why can't I move? Why? Am I…dead?" She tried to open her eyes as she slightly turned head. Then she felt a hand smooth across her face. "Hie…Hiei?" she whispered. An index finger touched her lips.

"Shh…Sorry, I'm not Hiei. It's Sniper." Kasumi tried to pull away but her strength seemed to disappear. "Don't worry, I won't take you away, not yet." He pulled her right arm out from under the covers and held her wrist. "You can thank me later" He stuck a syringe in her upper arm and squeezed the blue liquid in her.

Kasumi tried to scream from the pain, but only a moan came out. "Rest, he'll be back soon." Kasumi listened for a bit and heard footsteps dispersing into nothingness. She squeezed her eyes opened and saw all sorts of colors. Then her last thought was 'what did that bastard do to me…' after that, she slowly drifted away back in to sleep.

HIEI…

Hiei stood there, breathing heavily after he took the beating of his life from his self. The thoughts disappeared from his head and he stood there, breathing at a more normal pace now. It was now time to go back to the cabin.

Hiei stood at the door as he smelled something odd. He knew it wasn't a demon or a person, but it smelled more like a chemical. He quickly ran in the cabin and ran to Kasumi's bedside. She lied there, perfectly normal. Hiei took in a big breath of air and flopped on the couch. He slapped a hand over his eyes and sighed. What was happening to him? He couldn't believe that he abused himself to get stupid images out of his head, and he could barely stay near Kasumi with out feeling odd?

He turned his head and realized it was now pitch-black outside and he could barely see anything. All of a sudden, he felt a body flop on top of his and arms wrap around his waist. "Kasumi!" Hiei asked in shock.

"Hiei…I feel better." Kasumi whispered in his ear. Hiei had a shiver run through his body as he lied there. Then his conscious started to manipulate its self. His hands slid onto Kasumi's waist as his right hand started to slide onto her inner thigh. Then he stopped. "Hiei, do you deny yourself?" she whispered.

A small smirk spread across his face as his hand went in between her legs as he started to massage her. Kasumi let out a small little groan as he started to massage her. She placed her hands on his chest and started to kiss his lips as he started massaging her in a more rough but erotic way.

His hand swiftly slid under her panties, sticking his middle digit inside her. He started to pump digit in and out of her woman hood. Kasumi started to rock her hips a bit as Hiei grabbed her hip with his free hand. "Hiei." She lightly moaned out. He pushed in another digit as her moan rang through his head. Hiei could feel Kasumi's honey flow out of her with his digits as they pumped into her. A small moaned escaped her mouth as her hips pushed down on his fingers. Hiei groaned as his groin started to outgrow his pants. He pumped his digits into her a little bit more then Kasumi let an orgasmic moan as her honey flowed out of her with hiei's digits. Hiei pulled his digits out to his mouth and licked his fingers clean. Kasumi pecked his neck and grind herself on his erection.

"Oh god Kasumi" Hiei moaned. She started to rock herself on his hips as he moaned. "Kasumi, please." Hiei pleaded. She rubbed her self onto him, then he placed his hands on her hips. She grinded on him for a little longer then flopped her chest on top of his before he released in his pants.

"Kasumi, you are feeling better." Hiei whispered.

And that was chappie ten. SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE! I WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN NOW! I PROMISE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND I WILL UPDATE. I SWEAR TO SATAN HIMSELF, I WILL UPDATE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. WELL NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOON, YOU'LL SEE WHAT THE BRIEF CASE IS, I PROMISE, JUST REMEMBER ABOUT IT.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Avoiding Weirdness**

Guess what. I updated! Ha! Eat that. Well I really want to thank me reviewers. Thank you. crying Anyway, moving on. Well I do hope you like this update. I'm trying to update more since I bet you want to know what happens. Well guess what, you'll know what will happen. Read on.

The day started to crack from the night sky. It was a cold weekend but not for two lovers. Kasumi opened her eyes a bit to find herself on top of Hiei. 'But how?' she thought. The last thing she remembered was being sick and dead tired. Then she remembered sniper was in her room.

Kasumi lifted up her sleeve to her upper arm to see nothing but an irregular blue dot. Suddenly, she remembered what happened between her and Hiei the previous night. A small blush crept upon her face as she pondered about the night before. Kasumi rested her head against Hiei's chest as she started to close her eyes.

Hiei opened his eyes feeling Kasumi's lightweight body on top of his. He swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist hoping she wouldn't leave. He felt her hands grasped his sides. Hiei sat up bringing Kasumi with him.

"I'm tired." She moaned. Hiei smirked a little bit. He stood up with Kasumi in his arms and went outside. He walked over to the lake and threw Kasumi in.

"Wake up" was all he said.

"Ahhhhhh! You dumbo" Kasumi stood up out of the cold water shaking her arms off. She walked over to Hiei and wrapped her arms around him. "You deserve to be wet with me"

"It's cold" was his only remark. He was going to pry her arms off him, but he just wrapped his arms around her. For some odd reason, Kasumi just started to kiss Hiei's lips as they stood there. He thrust his tongue into her mouth as he placed his hand behind her head. After thirty seconds, Hiei pulled back.

"Breakfast" he moaned out.

"You're my breakfast" Kasumi moaned out as she started to kiss his lips again. They started to kiss again till they heard a branch break. Hiei let out a groan as he pulled away from Kasumi.

"HIEI! KASUMI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Yusuke yelled out cupping his hands around his mouth. "Geez, they could've gave me a break and have a house I could find easier." He grumbled to himself. Yusuke kept on walking for twenty minutes searching for a cabin until he saw Hiei standing out side near a cabin.

"There you are you dumb bastard. Trying to look for you." Yusuke said in an angry tone.

"Hmp." Was all Hiei said.

"Well anyway" Yusuke went on, "Me, Keiko, and the rest of the group are going to see a movie tonight, you wanna come with us and take Kasumi or not?"

"Dunno" Hiei said in a cool manner, leaning on the cabin and crossing his arms.

"Well if you decide to, got you some threads. Keiko got Kasumi some new ones too" Yusuke gave Hiei a wink and threw a big sack of clothes towards Hiei. Then Yusuke walked away grumbling since he had to all the way home again.

LAKE TWO MINUTES AWAY FROM CABIN

Kasumi decided it was time to take a bath and in private from Hiei. She discarded her clothes in a tree and sat in the lake. She had a bottle of shampoo and a wash cloth with soap. "ahhh" she sighed. Kasumi had her hair pinned up in a messy bun as she sat there relaxing. It was after a few minutes when she started to feel odd. Then images popped into her mind.

'You know he'll leave you Kasumi.' "Stop it" Kasumi said deeply.

'He's just like every body else you know' "Shut up" she growled. Kasumi placed her hand over her face after seeing all the images. Sniper injecting her with something blue. Hiei leaving her. Everybody leaving her. Only death and darkness was by her side.

' You just saw what your fate was, now your just going to live it.' " Leave me alone. It's not true." Kasumi was now grasping her head in pain, hot salty tears sliding down her face.

'Remember what was in the suitcase? Your money, pictures, and your profile. You should read your file, it defines everything about you, even how your life will be' Kasumi was sick from hearing her conscious and seeing all the pictures pop up in her head.

"NO! None of its true. NONE!" Kasumi hopped out of the lake and started running. Trying to run away from her conscience. She didn't care if she was nude or not, the conscience would catch up to her if she dressed. All she had to do was hide. That's it, she was going to hide. Hide away from the people she met, her home, and she was going to hide away from Hiei. Nothing was going to bother her anymore.

BACK AT CABIN

Hiei watched Yusuke walk off. Then he threw the sack over his shoulder and walked into the cabin. "Kasumi?" Hiei looked around and found no sign of Kasumi. He walked over to the couch and found a little note. '_Went to the lake. Go north._' Hiei crumpled the note and ran to the lake. When he got the lake, all he saw were Kasumi's clothes in the tree and her bathroom items. The only item missing was Kasumi.

Hiei ran around the lake for awhile until he caught a scent of Kasumi. He quickly followed it and ran towards Kasumi. After running five minutes straight, Hiei saw a person huddled together in the nude by a huge boulder near a bush of roses. Then he realized it was Kasumi.

Hiei crept up on her in a branch and watched her. She was crying and was pale as ever. Hiei couldn't take the pain in her eyes as he watched her, so he jumped out of the branch. He walked up to Kasumi and sat next to her, placing his coat over her.

"You're going to leave me, aren't you?" she sniffled without looking at him. Hiei had a shocked expression on his face, then it softened away. He wrapped his arm around her and placed his head on top of hers.

"Never." He said. It was true. He could never leave. Even if he tried, he'd just end up right next to her.

"You will too" Kasumi tried pulling away from him, but he kept his grip tight.

"I can never leave you, I'll even kill myself for you" That was way true for Hiei. If someone held her hostage, Hiei would kill himself for her safety. Although Hiei started off bad with Kasumi, some how he started to feel an emotion for her he had never felt. For some reason, all he wants to do is stay near her forever and always.

" Do you mean that?"

"Of course Kasumi. How bout you get dressed, I got some new clothes for you." The glaze in Kasumi's eyes from earlier started to fade as faith from Hiei started to protect her.

"Okay" Kasumi had a faint smile in her face as she stood up and Hiei handed her the sack. He politely turned around even though he wanted to watch Kasumi dress up. As he was faced away from Kasumi, Kasumi started to search through the sack. She found a pair of fancy sandals, and a skirt with a nice fitting tank top. Then she found a bra and lace panties. Kasumi blushed when she saw the undergarments she had. She quickly dressed and searched through the sack. She found a neck ribbon and a pretty pin. She tied her brown hair up nicely and tied the ribbon around her neck.

Once she was done, she roughly tossed the sack to Hiei. "who got my clothes?"

"I dunno" Hiei replied. When he picked up the sack, he still felt weight in it. He looked in it and realized he had clothes too. He looked up and saw Kasumi. To him, she looked like a goddess. Her skirt showed off her perfect legs and her tank top flashed her wonderful arms off. Her hair was nicely done and the ribbon made her cute and innocent.

"Do I look nice?" she asked. Hiei nodded and felt heat rise to his face. Kasumi smiled and walked pass him. "You should get dressed." She said. "Seems like were going some where." Kasumi walked off leaving Hiei with his sack of clothes.

IN TOWN

"Yusuke! You asked Kasumi and Hiei to come with us!" Botan started to yell. "I told you what happened to Kasumi, didn't I! What if she's still in her bad condition?"

"Hey, it's been a few weeks. And besides, I bet she heals fast. I know they'll be here. I just know it." Yusuke grumbled as he was laying down in the living room, scratching his stomach.

"What ever you say. And besides, you should look nice, Keiko is coming soon." For some odd reason, Botan sure seemed like a mother to Yusuke.

"Sure whatever." Yusuke got up and straitened out his shirt and walked over to the door. He opened it quickly and saw Kurama and Kuwabara. Kurama was standing there, about to press the door bell and Kuwabara about to knock.

"And how did you know we were here?" Kurama asked with a sweat drop.

"Eh, had a feeling." Was all Yusuke could say as he walked off.

"Eh, had a feeling" Kuwabara said in a mocking manner. "Feeling, was that all you had! That was just plain freaky." Kurama and Kuwabara walked into the house. Then every one just started in a conversation now just waiting for Keiko and possibly Hiei and Kasumi.

BACK AT CABIN

Hiei was now wearing nice tight blue jeans that seemed to show off his butt a little too much and a white shirt with a denim jacket. He was also wearing nice tennis shoes. "You look good." Was all Kasumi could say as she started at Hiei. The only thing that got Kasumi's attention was his behind.

"Stop staring" was his reply when he saw Kasumi staring at his butt.

"Oh. I forgot to ask you. Where we going?" Kasumi was wondering if Hiei was taking her somewhere.

"Yeah, Yusuke and them wants to know if you want to go watch a movie." Hiei walked over to the window and sat on the windowsill. Kasumi walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him kissing his ear. She started kissing down his cheek until she got to his lips.

"Of course I'll watch a movie. Your coming to." She yanked him off the windowsill and out the front door. Hiei picked her up since she couldn't run in her shoes and he also just wanted to touch her legs and smooth skin.

AT YUSUKE'S

The whole party was at Yusuke's house now except for Hiei and Kasumi. "Well I guess there not coming. Might as well go since the movie starts in ten and it takes seven minutes to get there." All Kuwabara did was shrug and walked out the door.

"To bad for them" Botan said as she walked out the door.

"I can wait here for them." Kurama suggested.

"It's okay. You can't miss the movie" Keiko said as she was holding onto Yusuke's arm.

"Well, let's go" Yusuke had a big grin on as he started to lock the door. As he turned around, he saw Kasumi and Hiei walking towards them.

"You made it Kasumi." Keiko let go of Yusuke and ran up to Kasumi hugging her. Botan also ran up to Kasumi hugging her. Hiei just grunted.

"Wow buddy, likin' the threads." Kuwabara nudged Hiei.

"Touch me again and I'll kill you." Hiei sharply exclaimed. Everybody nervously laughed hoping Hiei didn't mean it.

"well since every one is here, lets go." Botan exclaimed. Keiko walked up to Yusuke and grabbed his arm and Kasumi grabbed Hiei's waist as he grabbed hers. Kuwabara looked at them in complete awe wondering how Hiei could be good with the ladies when he couldn't. Botan was ahead of the gang when Kurama just looked at his watch. When the all got to the theatre, they were surprised when they saw junior there and a different girl. The girl had a beach like hat on and a schoolgirl uniform on. Her hair was tied into two low buns on either side of her head and she had bangs that framed her face. On the other hand, Junior was wearing a normal out fit and his pacifier was in a disguise of a lollipop just so it wont look so weird when you see a teen sucking on a babies item.

"You're here" Kurama walked up to the girl and gave her a hug.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to make it, so I ran here." The girl said in a somewhat exhausted way. Kurama laughed at her remark as they went in.

"Am I the only one without a date!" Kuwabara wasn't going in without a fight. So he quickly ran up to  
Botan. He was just about to say something when Botan started to talk.

"Sorry Kuwabara, but I came here with Junior, I'm suppose to baby-sit him." Junior grunted at Botan's remark and walked in with Botan next to him. Now Kuwabara went in all by himself. Kasumi and Hiei were in the back of the crowd. Kasumi looked up to Hiei and gave him a kiss when they walked in.

AT THE CABIN

Hagiri(sniper) was snooping around for a certain item. He looked around the house and placing things back where they should be. He finally found what he was looking for. Under the couch was a suitcase full of information. A smirk crossed his face as he held it tight in his hand. "Perfect. Exactly what I was looking for." Right before sniper left, he left one die under the couch.

OH NO! WHAT HAPPENED? DID SNIPER JUST TAKE KASUMI'S INFO? YES! OOH, WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO HER? WHY DOES SNIPER WANT HER ON HIS TEAM? BECAUSE SHE'S STRONG. ANYWAY, I'VE BEEN UPDATING LATELY. AN THANX NEKOGUYFAN, YOU ARE LIKE MY INFO PERSON. I DON'T THINK I WOULD MAKE IT THIS FAR WITHOUT SOME INFO. WELL THANX TO MY REVIEWERS. YEAH, IT'S GETTING GOOD. WAIT TILL CHAPPIE 15. OH BOY. ANY WAYS, KEEP REVIEWING AND READING, THAT'S THE ONLY THING THAT LIGHT MY FIRE FOR TYPING. WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPPIE. OH YEAH, SRRY FOR ANY TYPO'S, DIDN'T MEAN TO.


End file.
